Les Tenebres ne peuvent exister sans Lumière
by Sleilo
Summary: Severus Snape. Tel est mon nom. Un nom que j'ai toujours aimé et en vérité il me va si bien... Oui mais pourtant, pourtant j'ai mes faiblesses et depuis toujours j'ai resentis le besoin de les confier au papier. Voici mon histoire, l'histoire d'une ombre
1. Notes de l'auteur et avertissements

**Disclaimer:**

Les personnages de Harry Potter et leur univers ne m'appatiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est publiée dans un but non lucratif. (Et non je ne gagne pas un sous dessus, mon seul salaire sont vos reviews alors pensez à moi)

**Notes de l'Auteur:**

Cette histoire n'en est pas vraiment une dans le sens où elle ne se présentera pas comme un récit linéaire. Ce sera plutôt une succetion de oneshot ciblant des passages de la vie de Severus Snape. J'ai préféré tous les regrouper les uns à la suite des autres, ça me parraissais plus logique que de créer une bouvelle "rubrique" à chaque fois.

Dans les les chapitres suivant vous allez découvrir ma vision de Snape. Cette histoire est un peu spéciale car je l'ai rédigée sous une forme auto biographique. En d'autre termes Snape vous livrera dans ses lignes ses pensées et ses sentiments à la première personne du singulier.

J'ai essayé de rester fidèle à l'histoire originale mais je m'excuse par avance pour toutes les disgretions que j'ai pu commettre dans l'interprétation d'un des personnage les plus complexe de l'univers d'Harry Potter. (Enfin selon moi). Deplus ayant lu les livres il y a déjà quelque temps ma mémoire un peu flou a pu me jouer des tours, alors très chers lecteurs soyez indulgents et aider en me faisant remarquer mes erreures!

**Important!!**

Je pense que vous avez remarqué le rating... Hé bien il n'est pas là pour rien , Snape est présenté dans le livre comme un personnage sombre et torturé; je lui ai donc inventé une vie à son image. Plus d'une fois croiserez des scènes violentes alors **toute personne ayant moins de 18 ans est priée de passer son chemin! **Au début de chaque chapitre je préciserais quel type de violence qu'il contient de manière à ce que les âmes sensibles puissent s'abstenir.

Comme tout êtres Severus Snape à connu des moments de peines et de joies alors laisser moi vous ravonter l'histoire d'un homme qui s'est toujours tenu dans l'ombre d'un autre mais qui pourtant avait l'étoffe des plus grans héros...

Je remercie chaleureusement tous les lecteurs hémérites qui ont supporté mon boniment et mainteant place à l'histoire!


	2. Le Soir de la Chute d’un Ange

**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce one shot comporte des scènes de maltraitance physique extrêmement violentes perpétrées sur une femme . Je le déconseille donc fortement à toute personne non majeur: Ames sensibles s'abstenir!

* * *

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS ~&&&&&&&&&&~ SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

**Le Soir de la Chute d'un Ange:**

****

!~ ~ $ $ $ ~ ~!

J'étais assis à table silencieux à la droite de papa. Maman, le visage très pâle nous servait une soupe épaisse avec un peu de pain de la veille. Elle gardait les yeux baissés et ne regardait pas papa. L'air était lourd et empli de menaces. Avec mes yeux d'enfant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi maman était si triste, si malheureuse. Même si j'étais jeune, j'avais compris qu'on était pas très riche, mais on était tous les trois ensembles alors ça devrait aller, non? Je me sentais de plus en plus mal et le silence me pesait, aussi je demandais de ma petite voix enfantine:

« Dis maman, pourquoi tu es si triste? Pourquoi tu souris pas? On est ensemble tous les trois…

Ce n'est rien Severus, manges. » Me répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et je voulais aider maman à aller mieux. Alors je ma tournais vers papa et lui demandais:

« Papa, pourquoi maman est si triste? »

Un silence de mort répondit à ma question et je sentis mon ventre se nouer d'appréhension. Mon papa releva lentement la tête de son assiette, son regard me faisait peur et les ailes de nez frémissaient.

« Ne m'appelles plus papa!! Tu es un Snape et tu dois m'appeler père!

Mais tu es mon papa pourquoi… »

J'étais encore trop jeune pour savoir quelles limites ne pas dépasser, comme j'allais bientôt m'en rendre compte. Mon papa me coupa brutalement la parole, écumant de rage le regard fou:

« Comment oses-tu, me répondre, sale petit insolent?! Comment oses-tu?! Moi qui est nourri et offert un toit à la vermine inutile que tu es!! »

Il s'était levé et s'avançait vers moi les poings serrés de colère. J'étais terrorisé par ce que je voyais et les mots de papa me faisaient si mal… Et s'il ne m'aimait pas? Si en fait je ne la méritais pas? Cette simple pensée me brisait le cœur, je me sentais rejeté, abandonné comme un chien errant. De grosses larmes dévalèrent mes joues, alors que je sanglotais pitoyablement. Je ne vis pas arriver le coup, mais sa violence me jeta à terre. Le choc, la douleur aussi, firent redoubler mes pleurs. C'était la première fois qu'on levais la main sur moi avec autant de hargne. Mort de peur, je me recroquevillais sur le sol, quand papa se pencha au dessus de moi fou de colère. Il m'attrapa par le col et me secouant comme un prunier, il me hurla au visage:

« Un Snape ne pleure pas et ne gémit pas! »

Je le vis lever le poing une seconde fois. Sous le coup de la terreur je fermais les yeux le plus fort possible, un étau de glace enserrant mon cœur.

« Tobias, arrêtes! Ce n'est qu'un enfant, laisses le. »

La voix de maman… Elle venait de ma protéger, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui m'aimait. Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans mon cœur, je n'étais pas seul! Papa me lâcha et me laissa tomber rudement sur le sol. Je me cognais méchamment les genoux, ais je réussis à retenir mon cri de douleur en me mordant la lèvre.

« TOI!! » Eructa papa, l'œil fou et l'écume aux lèvres. Il retira son ceinturon et s'avança vers maman. Elle baissa peureusement la tête, puis la releva vivement, son regard était déterminé.

« Non! Je ne te laisserai pas frapper mon fils! »

Papa ricana méchamment et répondit d'un ton hargneux en avançant encore:

« C'est un Snape, je ferai comme bon me semble. »

Puis il propulsa son poing gauche dans le ventre de maman. Elle se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Le second coup la jeta à terre. Mais papa continua à la frapper, avec ses pieds et son ceinturon. Tremblant de tous mes membres sur le sol, je ne pouvais pas voir maman, le dos de papa la cachait. Mais par contre ses gémissements et ses cris de souffrance. Papa lui disait des choses horribles et l'insultait comme s'il était possédé. Longtemps je ne pus bouger, pétrifié d'horreur et geignant de peur. Puis je réussis à trouver le courage, la force de bouger. Je m'agrippais à un bras de papa en le suppliant d'arrêter, en lui disant que maman n'avait rien fait, que c'était de ma faute. Mais il ne m'écouta pas, se contentant de me projeter brutalement contre le mur. Ma tête heurta violemment le plancher, une vague de douleur me submergea et m'entraîna vers une obscurité salvatrice.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restais inconscient, mais je finis par me réveiller au même endroit, une atroce migraine me martelant le crâne. Je fis tout pour retenir mes larmes, je ne voulais pas que papa se mette encore une fois en colère. En m'aidant du mur je réussis à me relever, en vacillant. Je vis d'abord papa en train de boire, assis sur une chaise. Et là bas recroquevillée dans une coin de la pièce, il y avait maman, elle ne bougeait pas. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et ma gorge se noua. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais réveillé, papa grommela quelque chose et sortit. Emplit d'appréhension, j'avançai à petits pas vers maman. J'avais encore plus peur qu'avant et mon pauvre petit cœur se serrait douloureusement. Une fois près d'elle je m'agenouillais et avançais une main pour lui secouer l'épaule. J'eus un cri de surprise et d'horreur en voyant le visage de maman. On la reconnaissait à peine, d'atroces marbrures violettes et des plaies sanguinolentes la défiguraient. Ses cheveux et son corps étaient encroutés de sang à moitié coagulé. Mon esprit sa cabra à sa vue et je pris la fuite en courant, secoué par des hauts le cœur et les joues baignées de larmes.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me pelotonnais dans mon pauvre petit lit branlant et sanglotais compulsivement. Les images du visage ravagé de maman ne me quittaient pas. Je revoyais ses yeux morts. Morte, elle était morte. J'étais submergé par la tristesse, la douleur et l'horreur. J'étais là prostré, misérable à deux doigts de la folie, quand le coup de grâce me fut donné.

Papa venait de rentrer et en passant devant ma chambre il me traita de lâche, de déchet humain, de pourriture, en disant que maman était morte par ma faute. Anéantit, le cœur brisé, emplit de haine et de dégoût de moi-même, je me recroquevillais en position fœtal et souhaitai mourir. Je restais ainsi longtemps, murmurant sans fin:

« Pardonne moi maman, pardonne moi, pitié… »

J'avais 8 ans mais déjà toute les belles illusions de l'enfance sur l'amour et la gentillesse, m'avaient quittées. Elle c'étaient envolées en même temps que maman, l'ange de ma vie.

**!~ ~ $ $ $ ~ ~!**

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS ~&&&&&&&&&&~ SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

**

* * *

**

Et bien comme d'habitude cher lecteur je voudrais ton avis sur mon texte

Que penses tu de cette façon d'aborder l'histoire de Snape? Ma façon de décrire la scène est-elle satisfaisante? Est-ce vraiment trop descriptif et donc choquant?

Je te remercie d'avance pour la donation de ton point de vue éclairé.

Lol wouha faut que j'arrête de parler comme ça on dirait un dico Nan sinon l'avis de mes lecteurs m'importe REELEMENT.

Bizz Ciao+

**Série: Les Ténèbres ne peuvent exister sans la Lumière.**

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS ~&&&&&&&&&&~ SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**


	3. Les 1ère heures de la nuit

**Notes de l'Auteur:**

Ce passage comporte une scène de maltraitance physique perpétrée sur un enfant de 11 ans. (Passage à tabac) Donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir, même s'il est vrai que je veille à ne pas trop m'appesantir sur les détails…

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

Palimpsyde:

Coucou, j'espère que ma vision de la vie de Severus ne t'as pas trop déçu. En tout il est vrai que rien n'est vraiment rose dans l'histoire que je vais raconter. Bien sûre je suis restée dans le soft. J'aurais pu faire bien pire et raconter la vie d'un homme brisé, mais dans le livre Sanpe semble être un personnage incroyablement fort et inaltérable. Du coup j'ai préféré expliquer son côté aigri plutôt que d'insister sur l'horreur de sa vie.

Bisous Ciao+

stormtrooper2:

Coucou, lol ça fait plaisir de voir des « visages » connus et c'est d'autant plus encourageant pour moi car tu as choisi d'essayer de me suivre sur une 2ème fanfiction. Ah Severus, je trouve que c'est le personnage à la fois le plus mystérieux et le plus attachant des livres. C'est carrément l'archétype du héro maudit et j'adore ça!

C'est vrai qu'après une relecture à tête reposée, je me suis aperçu que pour la violence j'aurais pu faire bien pire. Mais bon mon but n'est pas de le suivre dans une dépression mais bien au cours de sa vie je vais donc éviter les long paragraphes plein de sang et d'horreur.

Sinon je ne vais qu'effleurer les grands moments de sa vie jusqu'à sa mort et le tout en une douzaine de chapitres. Donc même si je vais évoquer ses années à Poudelard se sera juste un survol très rapide.

Néanmoins dès que j'aurais fini les deux fictions en cours je me lancerais dans une histoire avec un échange temporel et où les années de Severus à Poudelard seront plus largement évoquées. (Enfin normalement car j'ai plein d'idée de fiction et je demanderais à mes lecteurs de choisir la prochaine parmi une liste!)

Bisous Ciao+

OooOoOOoOOoooOOOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOOOOOoOOoO

**Les Premières Heures de la Nuit ou l'Eveille du Démon:**

Toc… Toc… Toc…

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, maudissant le crétin qui lançait des cailloux sur la fenêtre de ma chambre. Irrité, je me redressai péniblement, tentant de ménager mon dos douloureux. J'ouvris la fenêtre, pour voir un magnifique hibou fauve se précipiter sur moi. Je pris peur et mon premier reflexe fut de repousser le volatile, mais je finis par remarquer l'enveloppe accrochée à sa patte. Laissant enfin le malheureux oiseau se poser, récupérai la missive, sous son regard courroucé. A peine sa tâche accomplie le volatile repartit avec un hululement mécontent. L'esprit confus je me laissais tomber sur mon lit qui grinça lamentablement. La gorge nouée et le cœur empli d'un étrange espoir, je retournais nerveusement l'enveloppe dans mes mains, à la recherche d'un nom d'une indication. Ne trouvant rien sauf mon adresse écrite à l'encre turquoise, je l'ouvris d'une main tremblante, redoutant ce qui allait se passer. Une liasse de feuilles me tomba je les genoux. Je saisis l'une d'elle, une lettre visiblement. Sa texture rugueuse me surprit et après examen je m'aperçus que c'était en fait du parchemin. Mon espérance s'intensifiait, mais j'hésitais. Finalement la curiosité fut la plus forte et je commençai ma lecture:

'_Cher Mr Snape,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de Poudelard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au premier septembre nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire cher Mr Snape, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva Macgonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe.' _

Mué de stupeur, je laissai tombé le parchemin sur le sol. La vague d'espérance qui s'était lentement rassemblée dans mon cœur, venait d'éclater en un incroyable sentiment d'exultation et de bonheur. J'étais comme maman! J'étais un sorcier! Fou de joie, je m'autorisais à me départir de mon masque d'indifférence coutumier pour sourire de toutes mes dents.

Ni tenant plus, je m'agenouillai et tirai de sous mon lit une boîte en carton. A l'intérieur il y avait quelques articles de la Gazette du Sorcier avec ses photos magiquement animées, une lettre de maman, dans laquelle elle me parlait du monde sorcier et une petite bourse de gallions, l'argent des sorciers. Je pris la lettre et la serrai contre mon cœur, c'était mon bien le plus précieux. Le seul souvenir qu'il me restait de maman. Je rêvais quelques instants à ce que pourrait être une vie de sorcier, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Mais la triste vérité me rattrapa rapidement, maman était morte à cause de moi. Oui mais c'était mon ivrogne de père qui l'avait tuée. Je me haïssais pour ma lâcheté, mais je le haïssais, lui, encore plus pour son dépravement et son absence d'humanité. Mon père ne me laisserait jamais partir, je le savais. Toute trace de bonheur me déserta, remplacée pour la froide haine que je ressentais pour mon géniteur. Dans le même temps mon cœur se serra douloureusement, je ne voulais pas renoncer à mon avenir de sorcier à cause de mon moldu de père. Malgré ma soiffe maladive de connaissance, mon père avait toujours limité au maximum mon accès aux livres que je chérissais tant. Il prétendait que les études étaient bonnes pour les femmelettes. Il faut bien reconnaître que j'étais plutôt petit pour mon âge et de frêle constitution. Mon père se plaignait souvent de ma faiblesse et se plaisait à me rabaisser en me rappelant mon inutilité totale. En plus j'avais pleinement conscience de la haine maladive de mon père pour tout ce qui touchait à la magie.

Le cœur emplit de désespoir, je m'apprêtais à déchirer la lettre et à oublier tout ça, mais le souvenir de maman m'arrêta. Elle aurait sans doute voulu que j'aille à Poudelard. Inspirant à fond je me concentrais sur la haine que m'inspirait mon père. Cette fois je ne céderais pas je me battrais pour mon avenir. Malgré ma décision j'étais terrorisé à l'idée d'affronter mon père. Il était nettement plus fort que moi et si je voulais obtenir sa permission, il allait falloir que je me serve de ma tête. Il me fallut un long moment pour dompter la serpent de la peur lové en mon cœur. Mon père rentrerait ce soir et je devais être prêt à lui faire face. Après m'être torturé l'esprit des heures durant, je réussis à élaborer une stratégie valable.

Je passais le reste de la journée à tenter de me préparer psychologiquement, mais c'est tremblant de tous mes membres, que je descendis l'attendre au salon.

Avec soulagement je vis que mon père était à peu près sobre ce soir là. Lorsqu'il me vit il fronça les sourcils avant de me demander hargneusement:

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu fout là incapable?

_ J'aimerais vous parler, si vous le permettez père. » Demandais-je humblement, les yeux baissés et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« _ Hé, bien, qu'attends-tu? Parles et cesses de me faire perdre mon temps! » Cracha-t-il.

« _ Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudelard. » Répondis-je en lui tendant le parchemin.

Il prit la missive et la parcouru rapidement, devenant de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Je savais que je devais être rapide et parler tout de suite. Mais avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, le premier coup tomba, faisant éclater ma pommette. Alors que je tombais au sol, il hurla:

« _ Je savais que tu étais un monstre, une erreur de la nature, mais je ne laisserai pas ces dégénérés te pervertir encore plus!!! »

Et moi pendant ce temps je serrais les dents pour repousser la douleur et tenter de me relever. Mais mon père était déjà sur moi me rouant de coups de poing de pied. Je sentais ses lourdes bottes s'enfoncer dans mes côtes fragiles et ses poing martelaient mes bras levés devant mon visage, en une futile protection. Je ne laissais échapper aucun bruit, et retenais mes pleurs en me mordant les lèvres. Rapidement le goût métallique de mon sang emplit ma bouche. L'envie de hurler devenais insoutenable, mais je savais qu'au moindre son ou à la moindre larme ce serait bien pire. Pareil si j'essayais de me défendre. Je subis donc passivement cette punition immérité, attisant ma haine pour cet homme. Au bout de ce qui me sembla des heures, il se lassa. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand je dis d'une voix tremblante:

« _ Vous devez me laissez y aller, sinon ils viendront me chercher père. »

Fou de rage, il fit demi-tour me saisis à la gorge et hurla:

« _ Que dis-tu?!!

_ Si je n'y vais pas ils viendront me chercher. Je suis déjà inscrit, ils m'attendent. » Répondis-je en déglutissant difficilement, certain que ma dernière heure venait d'arriver.

Mon père desserra un peu sa prise et me regarda dédaigneusement. Je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son esprit tourner.

« _ Très bien, vas-y, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour payer quoi que soit. »

Et il partit de son pas lourd, trainant sa grande carcasse dans la cuisine. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement et me laissais doucement glisser le long du mur, perclus de douleurs et épuisé mentalement.

J'avais 11 ans et venais de mentir pour la première fois. Je n'en avais pas honte et au contraire étais très fier de ma rouerie. Je ressentais aussi une joie sauvage à l'idée d'aller étudier à Poudelard.

oOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOo

Bon comme d'habitude l'avis de mes lecteurs m'intéresse alors n'hésitez à me laisser toute vos remarques.. Sinon je vous souhaite un bon week-end et vous dis à la semaine prochaine.


	4. Quand l’Astre de la Nuit se lève

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Ce passage là est sans doute le plus joyeux de toute ma fanfiction. J'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il est tout public.

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

stormtrooper2: Coucou;

Pfiou, heureusement que tu es là sinon je sais pas si j'aurais trouvé la courage de continuer. Oui tu as raison Severus fait déjà preuve d'un esprit typiquement serpentard. En fait pour être totalement honnête je crois que c'est dans les premiers one hot que je colle le plus au personnage. Plus j'avance dans la rédaction plus j'ai l'impression de sombrer dans un sentimentalisme trop important…. Et pouratant mon but premier EST de rendre Snape plus humain à nos yeux! Enfin bref je m'égare; encore merci pour ton soutient et une fois de plus ton analyse de mon texte est extrêmement proche de ce que je voulais transmettre. (Pour le père t'inquiète pas il va payer un jour ou l'autre!). Bonne lecture

Bizz Ciao+

OooOoOoOoooOOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoO

**Quand l'Astre de la Nuit se lève et Apporte l'Espoir:**

Le grand jour avait fini par arriver. Je me tenais sur le quai de la gare attendant avec impatience l'arrivée du Poudelard express. Tout l'argent, que m'avait laissé maman, avait servi à m'acheter mes fournitures et encore tout était d'occasion. Cela ne m'empêchais pas d'être fou de joie. J'avais lu de bout en bout tous mes manuels, en apprenant le plus possible. J'avais hâte d'assister à mes premiers cours et je savais que je ferais tout pour être le meilleur. Jusqu'à présent mon père et ses « amis » m'avaient toujours considéré comme un avorton inutile et incapable de réussir quoi que ce soit. Avec mon entrée dans le monde sorcier j'allais leur montrer à quel point ils avaient tord. Je serai le meilleur, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais être le meilleur, pour me prouver que je valais quelque chose. Perdu des mes rêves de gloire et de reconnaissance, je sursautais en entendant le coup de sifflet annonçant l'arrivée du train. Sans que je m'en rende compte la gare c'était remplie. Partout je voyais des enfants embrassant leurs parents, et des mères donnant des recommandations de dernière minute. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et j'étais envahi par un horrible sentiment de solitude. Secouant la tête je repoussais cette faiblesse au fond de mon esprit, puis je montais dans le train, le visage de marbre et l'œil glacial. Si je pouvais tromper les autres avec ma feinte assurance, je ne pouvais me tromper moi-même en sentant mon cœur battre la chamade. Trainant derrière moi, avec difficulté, ma lourde malle, je finis par dénicher un compartiment vide. C'étais avec soulagement que je me laissai tomber sur la banquette. Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, même sous la torture, mais voir tout ce monde autour de moi m'avait terrifié.

J'étais tellement habitué à la solitude… J'avais l'impression que chaque regard était braqué sur moi à l'affut de la moindre erreur. Mon répit fut de courte durée et la porte de compartiment s'ouvrit sur une fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux auburn.

« _ Bonjour, je peux m'installer ici? » Me demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire illuminant son beau visage.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir et je résistais à mon impulsion première de baisser la tête, pour me cacher derrière mes longs cheveux. Après un petit moment de silence gêné, je réussis à répondre d'une voix calme et posée:

« _ Bien sur, je m'appelle Severus Snape et toi?

_ Merci! Moi c'est Lily Evans, je viens d'une famille moldu alors je me sens un peu perdue. » Réplica-t-elle joyeusement en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Habituellement je n'aimais guère parler et encore moins de moi, mais curieusement je me sentais bien avec elle. Etait-ce son sourire ou la joie de vivre brillant dans ses yeux? Je ne sais pas, mais je sentis comme des papillons dans mon ventre. Quelque chose me poussa à répondre, juste pour la faire parler encore un peu et entendre sa voix.

« _ Mon père aussi est un moldu, alors je ne sais pas grand-chose non plus. Mais j'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudelard et…

_ Toi aussi?! Ce bouquin est génial, tu ne trouves pas? J'ai hâte de voir les escaliers magiques.

_ Oui tu as raison, il est très bien écrit et puis tu as lu le passage sur le plafond magique de la grand salle? Ca doit être agréable de voir le ciel comme ça. »

Mais que me prenait-il? Je ne me reconnaissais plus. C'était moi qui venais de répondre avec un tel enthousiasme à sa question? Par Merlin mais c'est que j'allais sourire! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais? Je tentais de reprendre en mains mes émotions et de garder un visage impassible, sachant que la moindre faille pourrait se retourner contre moi. Autant tenter de décrocher la lune, j'aurais sans doute eu plus de succès. Lily était irrésistible et la conversation mouvementé sur l'histoire de Poudelard se poursuivit jusqu'au terminus. Avec sa candeur et son enthousiasme, lentement mais surement, la petite rouquine était entrain d'abattre les défenses que j'avais érigées autour de mon esprit et de mon cœur. En descendant du train je lui en voulait d'avoir réussi à me toucher ainsi et je m'en voulais encore plus pour ne pas avoir su brider mes sentiments. Les sentiments étaient dangereux, je le savais bien pourtant. Et puis surtout j'avais peur de souffrir, peur qu'elle se rapproche, puis me rejette comme mon père m'avait renié.

C'était donc d'une humeur passablement massacrante et le visage renfrogné que je pris pied sur le quai, et suivis l'immense barbu qui nous mena jusqu'à des barques.

Lily avait remarqué mon changement d'humeur et me demanda ce qui se passait. Furieux contre moi, je l'envoyais froidement promener. Vexée, elle se tu mais ne me quitta pas. Ce dont je lui fus secrètement reconnaissant. Soudain une voix s'éleva au dessus du brouhaha ambiant:

« _ Lily, ma reine, ma princesse, viens t'assoir à côté de moi! »

Agacé et légèrement dégoûté par tant de mièvrerie, je cherchais l'auteur de cette déclaration, grandiloquente, observant anxieusement la réaction de Lily.

Je finis par repérer l'énergumène qui exposait si crânement ses sentiments à la face du monde. C'était un garçon brun, bien bâti, aux cheveux rebelles, qui affichait un sourire charmeur et plein de prétentions. Il était encadré par trois autres garçons. L'un était petit et avait le regard fuyant d'un rat, un autre avait les cheveux châtain clair et le visage avenant, il semblait gêné par la sortie de son ami. Mais le dernier par contre nous toisait avec la même insolence que le brun.

« _ Potter! » Répondit froidement Lily, « Ce sera Evans pour toi et non je refuse de m'assoir à côté d'un verracrasse bouffi d'importance tel que toi! »

Puis m'adressant un petit sourire, elle alla s'assoir à côté de moi dans la barque. Je ne connaissais ce Potter que depuis quelques secondes et il m'agaçait déjà avec ses grands airs. Il se comportait comme si le monde lui appartenait. En repensant à son physique de star hollywoodienne, à sa robe bien coupée et au regard béat d'admiration qui le suivait, je me dis que c'était sans doute, hélas, le cas. J'en conçus une rancœur encore plus tenace, surtout après la façon cavalière dont il avait interpelé Lily. Ma sombre humeur dut se répercuter sur mon visage, car Lily me dit d'une voix apaisante:

« _ Ne fais pas attention à ce crâneur de Potter, il y a des dizaine de gens bien mieux ici! »

Plongé dans mes ruminations, j'acquiesçais vaguement. En vérité, j'étais jaloux de Potter, de sa richesse apparente, de sa beauté et de popularité. Ce sale petit prétentieux avait tout pour lui, alors que moi…

La vue de Poudelard eut tôt fait de me tirer de mon humeur maussade et j'oubliais vite ce Potter et ses manières agaçantes. A l'entrée du château une vieille femme du nom de Minerva Mcgonagall nous accueillit et nous expliqua ce qui allait suivre. J'étais anxieux. Bon d'accord j'étais mort de trouille à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer et je ne lâchais pas Lily d'une semelle.

Puis la répartition commença. Le garçon insolent qui accompagnait Potter, se nommait Sirius Black et fut réparti à Griffondor. Quelques instants plus tard Lily l'y rejoint, suivie par le garçon châtain, Remus Lupin, et par le garçon à la face de rat, Peter Petigrow. Puis à mon grand damne Potter fut lui aussi envoyé chez les rouges et or.

Après encore cinq minutes d'attente angoissée mon tour arriva et Mcgonagall lança un Severus Snape, retentissant.

J'avais les genoux en coton et mon cœur était écrasé par un étaux de peur. Mais fidèle à moi-même, je m'avançais calmement le visage fermé et le dos droit. Tous les regard étaient braqués sur moi et j'étais atrocement mal à l'aise. Je finis par arriver jusqu'au tabouret. Je m'y assis et enfonçai le Choixpeau Magique sur ma tête.

« _ Ah, ah, voilà la fils d'Eileen Prince. » Stupéfié, je faillis tomber de mon tabouret. Le chapeau parlait et en plus il connaissait maman!

« _ Bien sur, que je connais ta mère. Bon, bon, voyons voir, où allons nous t'envoyer? Il y a une soiffe de connaissance intense chez toi, mais aussi une grande détermination. Non ce ne sera pas Serredaigle, ni Griffondor, tu n'as pas leur courage éclatant. »

J'étais pétrifié de peur et je sentais venir le moment où le choixpeau dirait que je ne pouvais aller nulle part, que j'étais un raté. Je revis mon père me traiter de déchet, de sous-homme et je sentis une bouffée de haine et de colère m'envahir.

« _ Haaa, il y a cette colère, cette envie de reconnaissance. Oui, oui ce sera donc: SERPENTARD » Finit-il à voix haute. Infiniment soulagé, je retirais le Choixpeau et me dirigé vers la table de ma maison, dont les élèves applaudissaient poliment. On était loin de l'exubérance des autres tables et j'entendais bien les Griffondor me huer. Notamment James Potter qui lança avec suffisance:

« _ C'est pas étonnant! Vous avez vu ce type?! Avec son nez crochu c'est sûre qu'il a la tête de l'emploi! Le parfait mage noir! »

Sa voix emplie de sarcasmes me frappa là où j'étais le plus vulnérable, en mon âme. Je ne pus empêcher le rouge de la honte, de colorer mes joues pâles et je baissais les yeux sur mon assiette.

Lorsque j'osais enfin relever le visage, je croisais les magnifiques émeraudes de Lily qui me souriait chaleureusement. Le cœur gonflé par un étrange sentiment, je lui rendais son sourire.

J'avais 11 ans, je venais d'entrer à Poudelard et je m'étais déjà fait un ennemi. Oui mais il y avait Lily, l'astre de mes jours et de mes nuits, et sa présence m'emplissais d'un étrange espoir.

oOOoOoOooOoooOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOOOoOooOooOOOoOoooOoOoOoOoooo


	5. Le rejet de la Lune

**Notes de l' Auteur:**

Il n'y a rien de spécial à signaler pour ce chapitre et il est tout publique.

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

Stormtrooper2: Coucou,

Ca me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ma manière de présenter Severus dans cette fiction. Faut dire que c'est aussi mon perso préféré, mais ça je crois que je l'ai déjà dis^^

Oui tu as tout à fait raison dans le fond Severus n'est qu'un enfant perdu qui se raccroche désespérément à ce qu'il peut. Le fait que Lily joue un très grand rôle dans l'adolescence de Severus me semble primordial. D'ailleurs je regrette le peu d'importance que Rowling donne à Lily. Pour c'est le personnage presque fondateur de l'histoire: sans elle Severus ne serrait jamais devenu espion et sans elle Harry serrait mort.

Ah, Potter père… J'ai beau avoir quelques fictions au temps des maraudeurs peu importe son rôle je ne peux pas me le voir. Déjà je trouve qu'on parle trop de lui dans le livre et en plus après ce qu'il à fait à Snape… Enfin bref je vais essayer de le rendre odieux au possible!!!

Bon je te laisse et bonne lecture^^

OooOoOoOoOoOoOOOoooOooOoOooOoOoOooOOoOOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Le Rejet de la Lune ou le Début de l'Enfer:**

Voilà près de cinq ans que j'étais élève à Poudelard. Cinq ans passés à être premier de la classe, dans presque toutes les matières. Cinq ans à recevoir l'approbation distante et glacée de mes professeurs et les regards noirs parfois haineux de mes camarades. Mes matières de prédilection étaient la défense contre les forces du mal, même si l'étude des maléfices me semblait plus intéressante, et les potions. J'aimais tellement cette matière! La concoction des potions était un art délicat, demandant de la concentration, une vive intelligence et de solides connaissances. Je ne me sentais jamais aussi bien que devant un chaudron, savourant la précision nécessaire à la réussite de la préparation.

Aucun de mes camarades n'avait saisi la beauté qu'il pouvait y avoir à faire naître la vie et l'espoir en distillant la mort. Aucun sauf Lily. La douce, la tendre Lily était bien la seule à comprendre mon intérêt et ma fascination. Elle était douée, je l'étais tout autant et peut être même plus. Car si elle réussissait toutes ses potions grâces aux indications de notre manuel, moi je les réussissais et même les améliorais, grâce à des formules de mon invention. Malgré tout le professeur Slugorn n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, la belle Lily au regard d'émeraude. Mais cela ne me gênais pas, c'étais ma seule et unique véritable amie et j'étais heureux qu'on la reconnaisse à sa vraie valeur. Et tempi si je demeurais dans son ombre, car j'avais enfin compris dans le secret de mon cœur que je l'aimais.

Nos relations étaient étranges et souvent ma froideur la blessait. Je m'en voulais bien sûre mais ces cinq ans passés à me défier et à me protéger de mes camarades m'avaient rendus d'une méfiance maladive. Mais la gentille Lily, au regard si plein d'amitié et de lumière, revenait toujours. A chaque fois je me disais que je ne méritais pas son amitié et que je la souillais avec ma noirceur. Malgré tout, malgré mon sale caractère, mon physique ingrat et mon rapprochement avec certains serpentards peu recommandables, elle ne m'avait pas abandonnée.

Oh, évidement elle faisait tout pour me détourner de mes mauvaises fréquentations et nous avions eu plusieurs disputes sure le sujet. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas, en me disant qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Et puis surtout ces serpentards là, me disaient que j'étais brillant. Leur maître s'intéressait à moi. J'avais soiffe de leur reconnaissance, d'être accepté pour mes capacités, alors je restais avec eux, m'éloignant lentement, sans m'en apercevoir de Lily.

J'étais devenu un jeune homme mince presque maigre, au visage anguleux et aux yeux sombres, froids, calculateurs. Le masque que je m'étais inventé enfant était durablement implanté, masquant efficacement toutes mes émotions. J'étais un solitaire qui faisait fuir les autres à coup de sarcasmes, de remarques blessantes et de froideur. Au fil des années mon dégoût pour mon corps, si semblable à celui de mon père, c'était intensifié au point que j'évitais au maximum de me regarder dans une glace.

La plupart de mes camarades se moquaient de moi dans mon dos. Je savais que l'on m'appelait l'idiot graisseux, la chauve-souris des cachots et encore je ne cite que les épithètes les plus flatteuses. Aucun de ces moins que rien, imbus d'eux même et ridiculement faible, n'aurait osé m'insulter en face. Ma réputation d'adepte de la magie noire n'était plus à faire. J'avais inventé de nombreux sorts et certains relevaient des plus noirs maléfices.

Tous sauf Potter et sa bande. Potter qui faisait de ma vie un enfer, Potter passant son temps à me ridiculiser avec ses blagues stupides et à m'envoyer des remarques blessantes au visage. Bien sûre je n'étais pas en reste et bien souvent j'avais glissé des potions de mon cru dans le jus de citrouille de cette bande de maraudeurs. J'envoyais ainsi périodiquement ces frimeurs à l'orgueil démesuré, à l'infirmerie, en gémissant comme des chiens galeux.

Leurs attaques à eux, étaient publiques et sans détour. Moi je connaissais depuis longtemps l'avantage de la ruse. Je concoctais dans l'ombre de nombreux stratagèmes pour ridiculiser Potter et Black mes deux bêtes noires. Eux se faisaient souvent prendre et punir alors que moi je parvenais presque toujours à me glisser entre les mailles du filet. J'étais fier de me rouerie et peu à peu je devenais un maître de l'intrigue et du mensonge, du moins au modeste niveau de Poudelard.

Parfois Lily assistait à nos batailles et prenait à chaque fois ma défense. Et moi pauvre idiot, refusant d'avouer ma faiblesse et ma dépendance, je la rabrouais de plus en plus méchamment, jusqu'au jour où tout a basculé.

J'étais assis tranquillement au bord du lac et je lisais le dernier numéro de potion news, me détendant après ma dernière épreuve des BUSEs, quand Potter et sa bande apparurent.

« _ Alors Snivellus, pas trop dure cette épreuve? Je t'ai vu penché sur ta copie, au point que ton gros nez crochu frottait sur la feuille. Il va y avoir tellement de tâche de gras, qu'ils ne pourront rien lire! »

La voix méprisante de Potter, ses insultes à peine voilées… Je me sentis blêmir et grondement de rage au fond de la gorge, je brandis ma baguette. Trop tard, une fois de plus. Black d'un expeliarmus bien placé, me désarma et m'envoya valdinguer contre un arbre. Un petit groupe de curieux était entrain de se former autour de nous. Je voyais leurs regards goguenards et entendais leurs ricanements méprisants. Ils se moquaient de moi tous autant qu'ils étaient. Je vis ce rat de Petigrow, pousser Lupin pour avoir une meilleur vue sur mon humiliation. J'étais meurtri en mon âme et en mon cœur, ces œillades méprisantes ma rappelaient celles de mon père. J'aurais voulu me recroqueviller dans un coin pour pleurer, disparaître dans un trou de souris. Mais je n'en laissais rein paraître, les toisant avec mon masque d'indifférence et de froideur, de la haine brillant au fond des yeux. Je n'avais plus de baguette mais je ne céderai pas!

« _ Potter, je vois que tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans ton chien-chien! »

Puis sans attendre sa réponse je lui sautais à la gorge.

« _ Levicorpus!! » Hurla-t-il.

Cet insecte puant, ce veracrasse gluant de Potter venait d'utiliser mon propre sortilège contre moi. Je sentis mes pieds quitter terre et humiliation suprême, ce monstre cruel et sans cœur me retourna la tête en bas, exposant à la vue de tous mes membres grêles et mes vieux sous vêtements à deux sous.

Et ils riaient tous, autant qu'ils pouvaient. Potter et Black riaient tellement qu'ils tenaient à peine debout. Et moi je les voyais et je les entendaient se moquer de moi et me ridiculiser. Le pire était mon impuissance, j'étais là me consumant de honte, de rage et de colère, ne pouvant rien faire et retenant mes larmes d'humiliation. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu le gamin méprisable et pitoyable que mon père rudoyait.

« _ Potter, laisse le tranquille!! Fais le descendre! » La voix de Lily, elle m'avait encore aidé. M ais j'étais furieux et blessé qu'elle me voit dans cette situation dégradante.

« _ Mais bien sûre ma Lily d'amour. » Répondit Potter avec son sempiternel sourire insolent. Puis il relâcha le sortilège sans avertissement et je m'écrasais douloureusement au sol en un petit tat tremblant.

« _ Pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours à lui? Pourquoi tu le déteste autant? » Attaqua de nouveau Lily.

Potter redevint sérieux et réfléchit quelque temps à la question.

« _ Parce que c'est Snivellus, parce qu'il existe, tout simplement. » Laissa-t-il tomber négligemment.

Son ton, son visage, il était sincère. Il avait beau être mon ennemi, je n'en sentis pas moins quelque chose se briser en moi. Par Salazard ces mots m'étaient atrocement douloureux. Ils pouvaient résumer ma vie entière, le mépris de mon père, l'hostilité des autres étudiant, le dédain du monde en général. Un abîme de souffrance et de désespoir s'ouvrit en moi. Personne ne m'aimait ou ne m'appréciait, je ne le méritais pas de toute façon, et j'étais seul!

Quand Lily s'approcha pour me toucher gentiment l'épaule, je me dérobais en hurlant:

« _ Ne me touches pas, sale sang-de-bourbe!! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! »

Dans le silence choqué qui suivit Lily tourna les talons et partit en lançant:

« _ Très bien comme tu voudras, mais n'espères pas me revoir! »

Horrifié par mes mots, je m'enfuis dans une autre direction, puis pelotonné dans un recoin du château, je commençais à me maudire. Je n'avais jamais étais seul, il y avait Lily. Oui, elle était là et je l'avais insultée et repoussée, de la plus vile façon qui soit. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir arranger les choses, pour ça il faudrait que je m'excuse et ça ne servirait sans doute à rien, alors à quoi bon?

De toute façon, je ne la méritais pas et je la souillais un peu plus à chaque fois, il valait mieux la laisser partir. Elle méritait mieux que moi, même cet idiot pompeux de Potter serait préférable.

Mon cœur était en miettes mais je me refusais le droit de pleurer, refoulant mes émotions dans un coin de mon cœur et les y enfermant.

J'avais 15 ans et dans mon aveuglement et ma rage, j avais atrocement blessé ma plus proche amie. J'avais 15 ans et je décidais de l'abandonner et de me consacrer à ma haine et à ma vengeance, car c'était tout ce qu'il me restait; car ma Lune c'était éteinte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOooOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Bon week-end à tous et j'espère que ma fanfiction vous plais. J'accorde toujours autant d'importance à votre avis alors n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!


	6. Perdu au coeur de la nuit

**Notes de l'Auteur:**

Rien à signaler dans ce chapitre. Passage tout public^^

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

stormtrooper2: Coucou,

Oui je sais, j'y suis allée un peu fort avec les maraudeurs, mais d'une part je voulais absolument que le jeune James soit cruel dans son indifférence et d'autre part je voyais mal Severus dire sang-de-bourbe à sa seule amie sans bonne raison. En plus de tout ça il me fallait un élément déclencheur à l'acceptation de la marque… Ouais moi aussi ça m'a fait mal de traiter ce pauvre Sev comme ça, mais vue que ça vie est une succession de malheurs, enfin bref…

Bizz Ciao++

OooOoOoOoOOooooOooOoOOooooooOOOooOoOOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOOoOo

**Perdu au Cœur de la Nuit, à la Mercie du Serpent:**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'attendais les vacances de Noël avec impatience. Lucius Malfoy, un puissant et élégant sang pur, m'avait invité à passer la première semaine des vacances dans son manoir familial. Ca allait être l'occasion pour moi de rencontrer le Lord Noir en personne. Lucius m'avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vivement intéressé par mon don pour les potions. Pour la première fois j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un allait m'apprécier à ma vraie valeur. Je connaissais toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur le maître de Lucius. Et honnêtement je pensais qu'elles étaient largement exagérées. Je voyais le Lord Noir comme un sorcier charismatique, s'y connaissant un peu en magie noire et ayant décidé de se jouer de la crédulité des masses. A cette époque mon arrogance avait atteint son paroxysme, mes connaissances générale en magie et plus particulièrement en magie noire surpassaient largement les capacités de mes camarades! Je riais intérieurement d'eux, quand ils pâlissaient en lisant les « exploits » des mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après tout ils n'avaient tués que quelques moldus pathétiques et un ou deux aurores grâce à une supériorité numérique écrasante. Dans l'arrogance et l'aveuglement de la jeunesse je n'avais pas peur du Lord Noir, il me fascinait tout simplement. Surtout qu'il m'avait promis la reconnaissance dont je rêvais depuis toujours. Il m'avait écrit plusieurs fois à l'aide d'un code, me confiant son intérêt et m'appelant son garçon. J'avais désespérément besoin d'attention et j'étais tellement perdu que je ne vis pas le serpent qui se cachait derrière ses belles paroles.

Les dernières heures de cours me semblèrent durer des siècles, c'était une véritable torture. Même la manipulation de mes chères potions ne réussit pas à me mettre du baume au cœur, j'étais trop impatient.

Puis vint le moment que j'attendais tant, le magicobus me déposa devant les grilles en fer forgé du manoir Malfoy.

Un elfe de maison vint m'ouvrir et je tentais d'afficher un visage indifférent et blasé face à la taille et la splendeur du parc qui nous entourait. Lucius m'accueillit à la porte en me traitant comme un frère. Je me sentis incroyablement flatté que cet homme plus vieux et si aristocratique me tienne en si haute estime. Une fois à l'intérieur, cacher mon admiration fut encore plus difficile. Chaque meuble était en bois précieux et le moindre bibelot étincelait d'or et de pierreries. Le luxe était partout et les salles si grandes que la maison de mon enfance aurait pu y tenir aisément. Au sourire amusé de Lucius je compris que j'avais laissé filtrer mes émotions, ce qui me fis rougir un peu.

Mais j'au tôt fait de retrouver mon impassibilité quand mon hôte s'arrêta devant une porte à double battants, en bois laqué.

« _ Entres, le maître t'attends. » Me dit-il.

Et je compris que j'allais devoir l'affronter seul. Je n'avais peur et je le fis savoir en ouvrant la porte de moi-même et en entrant le dos droit, le regard fier.

Puis je le vis, il était magnifique, c'était le plus charismatique et le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Il resplendissait de noblesse et d'autorité dans sa robe de satin vert sombre, brodée de serpent d'or et d'argent.

En le voyant mon premier reflexe fut de tomber à genoux devant lui, comme un suppliant devant son roi, mais ma fierté me retint et j'affrontais son regard.

Par Salazar l'intensité de ce regard, sa puissance et sa vive intelligence, j'en fut électrisé, puis terrifié. Je n'étais rien face à lui, il était tout puissant, son aura de puissance m'écrasait. Je me mis à trembler intérieurement, comme je m'étais trompé, comme il était noble, majestueux…

« _ Eh, bien mon garçon, tu ne te présente pas? »

Sa voix était douce, chaude, envoutante. C'était comme une caresse qui vous enveloppait, annihilant toute volonté de résistance. Je dus me secouer mentalement pour répondre et ainsi briser le charme. Mon esprit c'était arrêté et j'étais fasciné par son regard, exactement comme l'était une souris face à un serpent, ne voyant pas la mort venir.

« _ Je m'appelle Severus Snape mon Seigneur et je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez à m'offrir… »

A peine ces mots eurent-ils franchi mes lèvres, que j'aurais tout donné pour les retenir. J'avais été d'une rare insolence et maintenant mon cœur s'emplissait de crainte dans l'attente de la réaction de cet homme mystérieux. Il eut un silence, puis il éclata d'un rire chaud et spontané, même si sa tonalité me fis frémir.

« _ Ce que je peux t'offrir mon garçon? Tout. Je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu as toujours désiré. Le pouvoir bien sûre, mais aussi la reconnaissance, la vengeance et surtout une famille. »

Sa voix bien timbrée, était devenue un peu rauque sur la fin comme si elle était chargée d'émotion. Et moi pauvre gamin délaissé, je le cru, je cru ce merveilleux comédien de tout mon cœur et toute mon âme. Je voulais croire à ses promesses, j'avais désespérément besoin de me sentir utile est tant soit peu apprécié et qui sait aimé?

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, je tombai à genoux devant lui, ne pouvant parler, lui rendant simplement hommage.

« _ Viens mon garçon, approches. »

Toujours à genoux, sans un mot, je me plaçais à ses pieds et il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je me perdis dans ce regard, y lisant tout ce que je désirais le plus et aussi autre chose, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Et ce fut sans doute mon ultime erreur.

« _ Veux-tu me rejoindre mon garçon?

_ Oui maître de tout mon cœur. »

Et moi pauvre fou j'étais sincère et je croyais en ce maître des pièges et de l'intrigue.

« _ Donnes moi ton bras gauche. »

Je lui tendis mon bras, il révéla ma peau si pâle et posa un doigt dessus. Immédiatement une douleur atroce me transperça, une douleur telle que je n'en avais jamais ressenti. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'écorchait vif que chaque nerf de mon corps s'était enflammé. Mais je gardais le silence, me mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang je retins mes larmes.

Une fois sa marque sur mon corps et sur mon âme apposée, mon maître attira ma tête sur ses genoux et me caressa doucement les cheveux.

Ce fut lui qui m'offrit cette affection qui me manquait tant. Mon cœur s'emplit d'allégresse, ce jour était le plus beau de ma jeune existence. J'étais accepté sans apriori et quelqu'un tenait à moi! Oui à cet instant j'aimais mon maître plus que tout.

J'avais 16 ans et je venais de signer un pacte avec le diable, mais je l'ignorais. Mon cœur était rempli de joie et je pensais avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille pour remplir le vide qu'avait laissé Lily.

OooOoOOoOoooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOOoooOoOoOoO

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fanfiction

Gros bisous à tous et bon Week-end^^


	7. Quand même l'éclat des étoiles se ternit

**Notes de l'Auteur:**

Ce « chapitre » contient une scène de parricide et de torture alors âmes sensible et personnes non majeurs passaient votre chemin!!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

stormtrooper2: Coucou,

Oui c'est sûre que vue la vie qu'il a eut on peut facilement comprendre pourquoi Sev a mal « tourné », d'ailleurs je suis super contente que ça saute aux yeux car c'était un epu le but de ma série de one shot!! Exactement le jeune Severus a cru trouvé un père et une famille auprès de Voldemort mais malheureusement pour lui ce n'était qu'une illusion… Pour ce qui est de le ressemblance entre Harry et Severus c'est tout a fait voulu! Dans le livre on la pressent, moi je la voulais flagrante. D'ailleurs dans ce bouquin il y a une sorte de « triangle infernal » avec Jedusor, Severus et Harry. Tom et Harry on eut le même type d'enfance désastreuse mais Harry représente la lumière et Jedusor les ténèbres. Severus bien que dans un autre contexte a vécu la même chose et se trouve en quelque sorte à mi-chemin entre la réaction de Harry et de Tom!!

Bon après ces longues explications je te laisse à ta lecture…

Bizz Ciao+

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOo

**Quand Même l'Eclat des Etoiles se Ternit la Mort est Là:**

C'était le dernier jour des vacances de Noël, j'avais 16 ans et je me tenais devant le maison de mon enfance. Il faisait nuit et un crachin glacé trempait la misérable pelouse pelée, servant de jardin à mon ancienne demeure. Une lumière à la fenêtre du salon indiquait que mon père était devant la télé, éclusant sans doute de la bière.

J'étais seul et mon cœur était glacé. L'heure du test et de la vengeance était venue… Tous les mangemorts doivent tuer un moldu pour prouver leurs aptitudes et leur fidélité. Mon maître dans sa bonté m'avait permis de choisir Tobias Snape comme cible, mon bâtard sans cœur de géniteur.

Et moi planté là devant sa maison, je me concentrais pour attiser la haine en mon cœur. Oh, ce n'était pas très dur il suffisait que je pense à maman. Oui mais voilà j'avais toujours eu peur de cet homme…

Finalement je me mis en marche et franchis le portail tout en fracturant la porte dans un même élan. Il ne fallait pas que je m'arrête ou le peur serait trop forte.

Le bruit que fit mon entrée alerta l'homme et ce fut dans la cuisine, cette même pièce où il avait tué ma mère, que nous nous fîmes face. L'ivrogne vacillait un peu sur ses jambes et il mit quelques secondes à me reconnaître. Puis une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans ses yeux, il éructa avec toute la hargne dont il était capable:

« _ Ils t'ont viré c'est ça? Ces dégénérés ont enfin compris que tu ne valais rien!! Qu'un chien galeux avait plus de valeur que toi?!!

_ Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien!! » Hurlais-je en brandissant ma baguette.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'avais un goût de bile dans la bouche.

Avec un rictus mauvais Tobias s'avança vers moi en débouclant son ceinturon:

« _ Sale insolent, misérable vermine, tu vas me montrer du respect?!! Baisses les yeux, baisses les!! Monstre inutile! »

Alors qu'il avançait vers moi le regard fou et l'écume aux lèvres, je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu le garçon craintif et effacé de mes souvenirs.

« _ Tu prétends être un homme, regarde toi!! Une vraie tapette, une de ses tafioles qui écartent les jambes pour avoir leur plaisir! Que crois tu donc faire avec ta pauvre brindille??! » Reprit-il.

L'évocation de ma baguette me tira brusquement des souvenirs angoissés et douloureux dans lesquels la voix haineuse de mon père m'avait plongée.

Raffermissant sur ce frêle morceau de bois, me donnant une puissance dont mon père ne pourrait jamais ne serait-ce que rêver, je relevais la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

L'expression de mon visage, la haine et le dégoût dans mes yeux étaient tels qu'il s'immobilisa un instant avant de reprendre sa marche. Mon regard glacé vrillé au sien, je levais soudainement ma baguette et d'un expeliarmus bien sentit, je l'expédiais contre le mur du fond.

La surprise inscrite sur ses traits et la lueur de peur dans ses yeux furent purement jouissives pour moi. Pour une fois je le dominais, c'était moi qui avais la pouvoir. Et il allait payer, payer pour ce qu'il m'avait fait et par-dessus tout pour ce qu'il avait à maman. Ce misérable moldu allait comprendre la toute puissance et la supériorité des sorciers. MA supériorité sur lui. Les moldus, ses vermines puantes, devraient ramper à nos pieds et nous remercier d'avoir simplement le droit de respirer.

Comme l'être qui me faisait face était vile, tout juste un animal… En comparaison n'importe quel sorcier même le moins puissant avait la prestance et le raffinement d'un seigneur.

Alors qu'il se relevait un air de total incompréhension inscrit sur le visage, je le renvoyais au sol d'un doloris rageur. C'était le premier impardonnable que je lançais et voir ce monstre se tordre de douleur à mes pieds m'emplissait d'une joie sauvage. Le sentiment de puissance qui pulsait dans mes veines était merveilleux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place, d'être naît pour ce genre de choses, de pour une fois agir selon ma propre volonté.

J'enchaînais les sortilèges déchirant et marquant la peau pâle si semblable à la mienne. Le temps passant les hurlements de douleurs furent remplacés par des sanglots, puis enfin d'une voix étranglée il implora:

« _ Je t 'en prie Severus arrêtes… Pitié, je sais que j'ai fais des erreurs mais par pitié arrêtes. »

Il était étrange de l'entendre prononcer mon nom pour la première fois. Avant c'était monstre ou vermine, mais maintenant, maintenant que je le tenais à ma merci, il reconnaissait enfin mon statut d'être humain.

En l'entendant je laissais mon geste en suspend et il leva un regard plein d'espoir sur moi. Et moi je toisais avec mépris et une bonne dose de haine, cette silhouette torturée; prostrée dans son sang, sa bile et ses excréments. A ce moment là j'aurais pu l'épargner s'il n'avait pas soudainement reprit en évoquant ma mère. Fou de rage je l'achevais finalement en lui ouvrant la gorge d'un Sectus sempra.

Je trouvais juste qu'il meurt par un sort de mon invention. Il avait participé à l'élaboration de ma vie, il était normal que je sois l'instigateur de sa mort.

Lorsque le corps cessa totalement de bouger, je revins brutalement à moi déchirant le voile rouge de la haine et de la rage. Les images d'un autre meurtre m'assaillirent, celui de ma mère. Ne pouvant plus supporter la présence du cadavre et la vue de la maison de mon enfance, je tournais les talons et m'enfuis en courant.

Longtemps après je m'arrêtais le souffle court, loin du carnage, loin de tout. Malgré mon sentiment d'horreur, le jubilation que j'avais ressentis, à la vue de cet homme enfin soumis me revint. Alors j'inspirais à fond et éclatais d'un rire sinique et grinçant, je l'avais fait! J'étais digne de LUI. J'étais digne de mon Maître. Je savais qu'il serait fier de moi, j'avais agit exactement comme il le souhaitait…

J'imaginais déjà son sourire de contentement et le regard emplit de fierté qu'il me réserverait. Lui me reconnaissait à ma vraie valeur. Finalement ce soir là le Seigneur devint pour moi une sorte de second père ou au moins un mentor aimant.

C'est donc le cœur léger et un petit sourire aux lèvres que je partis le rejoindre.

J'avais 16 ans et je venais de tuer et de torturer un homme. Pourtant à mes yeux j'avais rendu un service à l'humanité en la débarrassant d'un insecte nuisible, ne méritant même pas l'appellation de sous-homme.

oOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il a vous a plut et je vous souhaite un bon week-end^^


	8. L'Aube enfin Revient

**Notes de l'Auteur:**

Rien à signaler c'est un chapitre tout public

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

stormtrooper2 : Coucou,

Oui tu as raison Snape est un incompris et encore je doute que Dumbledor ou Lily le comprenne parfaitement en fait je crois que seul Harry et Voldy (s'il était plus humain) en seraient capables. Oui en tuant son père Sev se libère des chaînes de son enfances, mais incomplètement et à un prix très élevé…

Bizz Ciao+

SNAPESSLOVE:Hello,

Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup surtout après les magnifiques fanfictions que tu as écrite. Ouais le père est vraiment immonde mais fallait bien expliquer pourquoi sev est si renfermé.

Ah, Potter père un autre perso que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup, d'ailleurs je me fait une joie de le faire passer pour un S………d^^

Ah c'est vrai que pour la marque des ténèbres je ne me rappelais absolument pas de comment ça se passait dans les livres alors j'ai tout inventé^^

Ouais moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt jouissif de faire mourir le père…

Je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi à te faire sourir et voici la suite que tu attendais^^

Bizz Ciao+

OooOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOooooOoOooooooOOoOoOOoOOOOooOoooOOoOoo

**L'Aube enfin Revient avec le Pardon:**

Le souffle court je m'immobilisais devant les grilles en fer forgées, sous le regard scrutateur des gargouilles gardiennes. L'une d'entre elle ouvrit la gueule et un rayon lumineux en jaillit et transperça mon front . Je les sentais examiner et disséquer attentivement mes moindres pensées et mes intentions les plus profondes. La peur me rongeait le cœur et je tremblais de tous mes membres.

Finalement les grilles de Poudelard s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre. Je relâchais un souffle que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir retenu et franchissais les grilles. La tête haute je traversais rapidement le parc plongé dans l'ombre, pour pénétrer dans les entrailles du château que je considérais comme ma vraie demeure. Après quelques temps de cheminement empli de nostalgie, je m'immobilisais devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledor. Evidemment je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe. Malgré l'angoisse qui m'étreignait, je ne pas retenir une bouffée d'agacement contre l'existence de ses foutus mots de passe. Plusieurs essaies plus tard, je finis par abandonner et hurler des obscénités à la statue et au moment où je m'apprêtais à tourner les talon, ce maudit tas de pierre se déplaça laissant place à Dumbledor.

Se dernier ne sembla pas surpris de ma présence et il me souhaita la bienvenue avec un sourire chaleureux. Puis il m'invita à venir prendre une tasse de thé dans son bureau. Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête je le suivis, une fois arrivés il m'invita à m'assoir sur l'une des deux chaises capitonnées faisant face à son bureau.

Une fois installé, je fixai mes mains que je serrais vigoureusement pour les empêcher de trembler et tentais et reprendre le contrôle de mon cœur affolé.

« _ Une tasse de thé Severus? Un petit gâteau au citron peut être?

_ Une tasse de thé nature, merci Mr le directeur. » Répondis-je plus pour avoir quelque chose pour m'occuper les mains que part réelle envie.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous deux servis Dumbledor m'examina par-dessus ses lunette en demi-lune et me dis d'une voix chaleureuse:

« _ Eh bien mon garçon tu voulais me voir?

_ Oui Mr le directeur j'ai quelque chose à vous dire… »

Je m'interrompais un instant tentant de rassembler mes pensées et de trouver le courage de parler. Dumbledor se contenta de poser un regard bien veillant sur moi et ne chercha pas à me brusquer. Je lui en fus reconnaissant, je crois que sinon je n'aurais jamais trouvé la force de parler. Finalement je relevais la tête, ancrais ùon regard d'ébène dans ses yeux pétillants et je commençais mon récit le visage impassible et la voix froide détachée.

« _ L'année de mes 16ans Lucius Malfoy m'a invité à passer Noël chez lui et m'a présenté à son maître. La première fois que j'ai vu cet homme il m'a fasciné et j'ai souhaité de mon cœur compter pour lui. Alors… »

A ce moment là ma voix se brisa et je revécu la scène; moi, à genoux devant lui, le cœur empli d'espérance et lui, me promettant monts et merveilles… Des mensonges, riens que des mensonges, mais à l'époque je l'ignorais. Je m'aperçus que je ne pourrais peut être pas le dire. Je me saisis de ma manche gauche puis la relevais brutalement dévoilant la marque de ténèbres et plantant de nouveaux mes yeux dans ceux du vieux sorcier.

« _ Alors j'ai accepté Sa marque et je suis entré à Son service. »

Je m'attendais à des cris de colère et de haine et à lire du mépris et du dégoût dans ses yeux. Rien de tout ça ne vint mis à part une grande lassitude. Puis il pris la parole d'une voix pleine de regrets:

« _ Pardonnes moi mon garçon, pardonnes moi de t'avoir tant fait défaut. »

Je le regardais bouche bée, je venais de lui avouer que j'étais un monstre et lui il s'excusait de n'avoir rien vu venir! Cela devrait être moi qui devrais me traîner à ses pieds et implorer son pardon. Le cœur écrasé et même broyé par un atroce sentiment de culpabilité, je relevais la tête que j'avais baissée sur mes mains tremblantes.

« _ Professeur, je… Co… Comment pouvez vous dire ça? Alors que j'ai tué des innocents, des femmes, des enfants dont j'ai le sang sur les mains. Je suis un monstre professeur! Bon sang! J'ai tué mon père et j'ai trahis Lily! Je ne savais pas je vous promet, je savais pas, je ne voulais pas, je… »

J'ignorais quand mais le masque c'était brisé et je pleurais. Ma voix avait d'abord exprimé tout mon dégoût de moi-même puis mon désespoir. J'avais encore parlé longtemps, tantôt suppliant, tantôt hurlant, mais bien souvent pleurant. Pour la première fois, j'avais laissé tomber toutes les barrières, toutes les défenses qui m'entouraient. Cette nuit là, je mis mon âme à nue, donnant tout pouvoir sur ma vie et mon destin à cet homme. Je ne rapporterai pas ici toutes les paroles que je prononçais, bien que chacune d'entres elles soit gravée dans ma mémoire. Me les rappeler pour simplement les coucher sur le papier est bien trop dur. Ce que je fis cette nuit fut l'épreuve la plus difficile de toute ma vie, mais ce ne fut pas la plus douloureuse…

Dumbledor m'écouta de bout en bout, sans jamais m'interrompre, il attendit que j'ai vidé mon sac. Puis alors que je pleurais la tête enfouie entre mes mains, il me passa un bras autour des épaules et me tendit un mouchoir.

« _ Allons, allons mon garçon, tu as certes fait des choix terribles, mais la manière dont chacun de ces actes pèsent sur ta conscience prouve que tu n'as rien d'un monstre. »

Je finis par me calmer et je balbutiais quelques remerciements au vieux sorcier. Celui-ci me sourit tristement et me demanda:

« _ Pourquoi penses-tu avoir trahi Lily?

_ Je… Cette nuit là, celle où Trilawney vous a rencontré… C'était moi qui écoutais, et je… J'ai parlé de la prophétie au Seigneur des ténèbres et il a décidé de tuer les Potter. Je ne me rendais pas compte professeur, je ne voulais pas… »

Alors que je m'expliquais je sentais mon cœur se briser un peu plus, j'avais condamné à mort la seule personne que j'avais jamais aimé.

« _ Calmes toi mon garçon, tout n'est pas perdu. Je vais contacter James et Lily et prendre des mesures pour les cacher. Il est certes regrettable que tu ais transmis la prophétie à Voldemort « Je frissonnais en entendant le nom de ce démon. « Mais ce qui est fait, est fait, maintenant il faut aller de l'avant. »

Et là, il joignit les mains devant lui et plongea ses orbes bleues dans mes lacs noirs et reprit:

« _ Ce qui m'amène à une question, que comptes tu faire Severus? »

Je restais sans voix, incrédule, j'étais un criminel de la pire espèce et il n'allait pas me livrer au ministère?

« _ Vous n'allez pas appeler les aurores? »

Je savais que j'avais l'air stupide mais ça ma semblait tout simplement incroyable. Il fallait que je l'entendes le dire!

« _ Non, je ne les appellerai pas, mais tu n'as pas répondu a ma question. » Me signala-t-il avec bienveillance.

« _ Je l'ignore professeur. Je ne veux plus servir le Lord Noir mais à part mourir je ne vois pas comment… » Répondis-je avec amertume.

Le pétillement caractéristique de son regard était de retour.

« _ Eh bien, tu pourrais espionner Voldemort pour moi. Bien sûre il faudra que tu continue à assister aux réunions des mangemorts, mais les informations que tu me donnera pourront m'aider à sauver des gens. »

Devant l'intensité de son regard je baissais les yeux, tentant en mon âme et conscience de faire mon choix. Sa proposition était inespérée, il m'offrait une deuxième chance, mieux une rédemption. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas refuser, à moins de choisir la mort. Je voulais essayer de réparer mes erreurs, évidemment peu importe le nombre de vies sauvées, cela n'effacera jamais les meurtres dont je suis responsables. Mais j'espérais que cela allégerait un peu mes remords.

« _J'accepte professeur. » Mon masque habituel était de retour et j'avais retrouvé mon aplomb et ma froideur.

« _ Bien, parfait. Une dernière chose Severus, l'année prochaine j'aimerai que tu enseigne les potions ici.

_ Moi professeur? Vous n'y pensez pas! Je ne supporte pas ces sales gosses arrogants et…

_ Vois ça comme une partie de ta punition mon garçon.

_ Très bien monsieur le directeur. » Acquiesçais-je d'une voix éteinte. »

J'avais 20 ans et enfin j'apercevais le bout du tunnel. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie j'avais fait le bon choix. Et plus important encore, Dumbledor allait protéger Lily. Ma Lily, mon Soleil.

oOOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOOOooOoOoOoO


	9. Affronter la douleur seul

**Note de l'Auteur:**

Rien de spécial à signaler si ce n'est que ce chapitre est très triste alors si vous n'avez pas de kleenex sous la main allez en chercher^^

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

stormtrooper2:Coucou,

Tout à fait je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que c'est sans doute parce que Snape à baisser toutes ses barrières que la confiance a pu naître entre lui et Dumbledor. A mon avis si Snape avait eut une famille normale et une enfance plus heureuse il n'aurait jamais fait l'erreur de devenir mangemorts et serait beaucoup moins amer et sarcastique.

Bizz Ciao+

SNAPESSLOVE: Coucou,

Tout à fait Sev à un goût prononcer pour le pouvoir et surtout une très forte soiffe de reconnaissance à cause de son enfance bafouée! ^^ Mais de rien ma chère amie d'ailleurs en voici un autre^^ (j'espère avoir gagné le droit de t'appeler amie^^)

Sinon tes encouragements me font super plaisir!!

Bizz Ciao+

OoOOoOooooOoOooooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoooOoO

**Affronter Seul la Douleur, Perdu dans la Brume de l'Aurore:**

Je gémissais pitoyablement roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Maintenant que j'étais seul j'avais abandonné toute dignité. Il était furieux et j'ai bien cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait me tuer. Mais j'étais toujours en vie, prostré dans les catacombes d'un sinistres manoir, incapable de bouger. J'étais là impuissant, pendant que le Lord Noir allait chez les Potter. Quelqu'un les avait trahi et mon Maître avait découvert leur cachette. Je m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt, de ne pas avoir pu prévenir Lily. Ce soir elle allait mourir par ma faute et moi je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais bien essayé de me relever et même de ramper vers la sortie, mais la douleur était tout simplement trop forte. Malgré ma volonté mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Tremblant de douleur, de peur et d'horreur, je me résignait à attendre que mes facultés reviennent… J'étais écrasé par un sentiment de culpabilité. C'était atroce, je me sentais vile et indigne de vire… Tellement pathétique et inutile! Ce soir là c'était moi qui aurait dû mourir et pas elle! Et cette impression de futilité, cette impuissance à laquelle je devais faire face… Je ne peux même pas vous la décrire, tant elle me déchirais l'âme et le cœur.

Finalement après ce qui ma sembla être une éternité je réussi à me tenir debout sur mes jambes chancelantes et à clopiner vers la zone de transplanage en me tenant aux murs. Une fois les barrières anti-transplage franchies, je me concentrais, refoulant un peu plus loin ma souffrance. Vue mon état je savais que j'avais beaucoup de chance de mourir désartibuler. Et malgré la situation je goûtais pleinement l'ironie d'une telle mort, après tout ce à quoi j'avais survécu. Le voyage se passa sans anicroche et je réapparus dans une petite ruelle non loin de la demeure des Potter.

Au fond de moi je sentis qu'il était trop tard, mais je ne pouvais pas renoncer à la lueur d'espoir qui pulsait encore dans mon cœur. Néanmoins la vue du champ de ruine qu'était devenu la maison du jeune couple m'obligea à accepter l'horrible vérité: Lily était morte, sa famille assassinée.

Submergé par le chagrin et dévasté par une sourde douleur, je me laissais tomber à genoux dans les gravas. J'étais secoué par des spasmes de douleurs et ce qui restait de mon cœur était en miette, mais je ne pleurais pas. Je n'en avais pas le droit, pas après tout ce que j'avais fait, ce que je LUI avait fait.

Je finis par comprendre que je devais partir. Une partie de moi voulait rester là et attendre que les autorités me trouvent et m'envoient à Azkaban. Après tout c'était à cause de moi que Lily était morte, je le méritais. Mais la partie rationnelle de mon esprit me rappela mon engagement auprès de Dumbledor. Aussi je me relevai et m'apprêtais à partir. C'est à ce moment là que je compris que je voulais la revoir une dernière fois.

Le cœur serré et les membres tremblants, je m'avançai parmi les décombres et franchis l'entrée.

Tout était dévasté et là au pied des escaliers reposait le corps de James Potter ma Némésis. Son visage reflétait toute sa détermination à défendre sa famille et ses doigts étaient encore crispés sur sa baguette. Je le contemplai quelques instants et pour la première fois je ne ressentis aucune haine, seulement une grande tristesse face à cette vie gâchée.

Doucement avec tout le respect dont j'étais capable, je l'étendis dans un coin dégagé, lui fermai les yeux et croisai ses bras sur sa poitrine. J'avais la sensation de devoir dire quelque chose mais tout ce qui me vint fut:

« _ Tu étais un enfoiré James, mais un enfoiré courageux. »

Ensuite je me détournai et montai lentement les marches tentant de me préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Je débouchai dans un couloir, toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, mais l'encadrement de l'une d'entre elles était noirci, comme brûlé. Je sus immédiatement que c'était celle là. La gorge sèche et le ventre noué, je franchis le seuil de la chambre. Ce faisant je fis légèrement grincer le plancher et un pleur répondit à mon entrée. Figé à la vue du corps de Lily je ne réagis pas. Elle était si belle, si noble même dans la mort… Je sentis mes entrailles se tordre et mes jambes vaciller. Les pleurs finirent par me ramener à la réalité et je réussis à ne pas m'écrouler à genoux à côté de Lily.

N'osant pas y croire je me traînai vers le berceau. Et là je découvris un bébé d'environ un an, il avait les cheveux noirs de James et les yeux de Lily. Sur son front on pouvait voir une blessure sanguinolente en forme d'éclair.

Au moment où je vis l'enfant et la blessure je compris. Depuis quelques temps malgré l'horreur de la situation, je me sentais comme libéré d'un poids. Maintenant je savais… Il était mort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu, au moins pour le moment. Tout ça grâce à ce gosse, le fils de Lily. Pendant ce temps le gamin continuait à pleurer. Après une hésitation, je le pris dans mes bras et le berçais doucement perdu dans les méandres de mon esprit bouleversé.

La pétarade d'une moto me fis redescendre sur terre.

« _Black! » Murmurais-je en retroussant mes lèvres en un rictus haineux et en serrant instinctivement le gosse contre moi.

A regret je reposais l'enfant dans son berceau et transplanai à Pré-au-Lard.

Je ressentais le besoin de m'écrouler et de boire jusqu'à l'oubli, mais avant… Avant je devait traîner ma carcasse meurtrie jusqu'à Dumbledor pour lui faire mon rapport.

Je ne me rappelle pas ce que je lui dis, mais je finis par sortir de son bureau totalement lessivé, hagard, le cœur brisé, écrasé par le chagrin et les remords.

Je ne sais comment je me rendis aux cachots vu l'état lamentable de mon corps plus ou moins brisé, mais j'y parvins. Une fois là bas, je retirais ma cape, ma robe et mon chandail, jusqu'à être torse nu. Puis me saisissant d'un poignard je me plantais devant la glace de ma salle de bain.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes passées à observer mon corps pâle et mince, je levais ma lame et creusais un 'L' dans ma chair, au niveau de mon cœur sur mon sein gauche. Le sang vermeil coulait lentement sur l'albâtre de ma peau mais je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter, accueillant la douleur comme un libération, le début de mon expiation pour mes fautes.

Ensuite je me rappelle simplement avoir commencer à boire, jusqu'à sombrer dans la douce torpeur de l'alcool.

J'avais 21ans et j'étais un meurtrier. Pire j'étais l'assassin de ma seule amie, la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé. Et je n'avais même pas la force de m'ôter la vie, pour mourir comme le chien que j'étais. J'avais seulement su graver son nom dans ma chair, pour ne jamais oublier, pour toujours me souvenir de ma monstruosité.

OOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOOooOooOOooOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOooOoOoOoOoO


	10. Clair Obscure et Aveuglement

**Notes de L'Auteur:**

Euh, si vous n'aimez pas voir Snape en bâtard sadique je vous déconseille formellement de lire^^

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

stormtrooper2: Coucou,

Pour être dans un état second il l'est en effet!! J'aime beaucoup le passage où il sert Harry dans ses bras, comme si à cet instant il voyait le fils qu'il aurait peut être pu avoir Lily. (Oui je sais en tant qu'auteur ça ce fait pas de ce jeter des fleur mais avec la mort de Dumby qui est à paraître le chapitre précédent est mon préféré!)

Lol moi aussi je veux bien les serre fort dans mes bras Sev!!

Bizz Ciao+

OooOoOoOoOooOOOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOOoOoOO

**Clair Obscure et Aveuglement: l'Arrivée d'un ange déchu.**

11 ans, 11longues années passée à enseigner, à essayer de faire comprendre à une bande de cornichons stupides l'art délicat des potions. 10 ans depuis la mort de Lily, 10 ans passés à la pleurer et à ma maudire, car en fin de compte tout était de ma faute.

Bientôt le fils, de ma tendre et douce Lily allait entrer dans l a grand salle pour être réparti. Le môme pour lequel elle avait choisi de mourir…

Bien que je paraissais impassible et même indifférent, j 'avais hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait le gamin, le célèbre sauveur du monde sorcier. Avant même de le voir ou de le connaître je le haïssait déjà. Sans lui Lily aurait vécu. Et puis ça célébrité m'agaçait, il n'y en avait que pour lui!!

Finalement les portes de la Grand Salle s'ouvrir et une flopée de gamins aux yeux écarquillés fit sont entrée.

Ensuite la longue litanie des noms commença et je me perdis dans les méandres de mes sombres pensées, applaudissant distraitement à chaque fois qu'un de ces morveux pleurnichards était envoyé dans ma maison. Un silence assourdissant me tira brusquement de ma torpeur et je le vis…

C'était un gosse maigrichon avec les cheveux et le visage de son et, Salazar me prenne en pitié, exactement les mêmes yeux que Lily. Je le vis s'assoir et poser le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Le silence s'éternisait, visiblement le gamin était tellement minable que le Choixpeau peinait à lui trouver une place.

Puis un « Griffondor» retentit et ce fut un déchaînement, que dis-je une avalanche d'applaudissement et de cris joie qui accueillirent le survivant chez les rouge et or.

Tant d'exubérance me donnait la nausée, par les dents de Salazar ce n'était qu'un môme de plus!!

A côté de moi la vielle chouette n'en pouvait plus de sourire. Je me demandais brièvement si elle n'allait pas réussir à se déboiter la mâchoire… Enfin fallait pas rêver non plus!

Je reportais mon attention sur Potter et je vis qu'il me regardait. Prenant bien soin d'accrocher ses yeux, je lui décochais mon plus froid et mon plus venimeux regard, ma plus belle déclaration de haine… C'est avec joie que je vis le sale gosse pâlir et porter la main à son front. Oh oui l'année commençais bien. Et demain j'avais la classe Serpentard-Griffondor de première année en première heure… Humilier Potter allait être un doux plaisir.

A 8h00 prise j'entrais dans ma salle de classe, dans une magnifique et théâtrale envolée de robe noire, le visage sombre et figé en masque d'indifférence hautain. Derrière moi porte se referma en un long grincement sinistre digne des meilleurs cachots. A mon entrée tous les mioches avaient sursautés et certains m'avait lancés des regards craintifs, se tassant un peu plus sur leurs tabourets. Et maintenant j'étais debout face à eux, les dominant de toutes ma hauteur et les toisant avec beaucoup de mépris et un soupçon de haine glacée.

Avisant le fils de Lucius, assis au premier du côté Serpentard, je lui adressais un léger signe de tête. Puis je commençais mon laïus d'une voix basse menaçante et légèrement tranchante.

« _ Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Severus Snape votre professeur de potions. Et l'on m'a confié la délicate tâche d'essayer d'enseigner la concoction subtile des potions à la bande de cornichons sans cervelle que vous êtes. Je vous apprendrai comment distiller la vie à partir de la mort et comment mettre la gloire et la fortune en bouteille.

Naturellement je doute fort qu'un seul d'entre vous ne réussisse simplement à comprendre comment réaliser une simple potion pimentine. Mais comme je suis votre professeur je vais tenter de faire entrer quelques chose dans vos crâne désespérément vides! »

De mon ton doucereux je déversais tout mon fiel sur les gosses terrifiés et pour être honnête j'appréciais tout particulièrement de les voir peu à peu pâlir.

Ensuite je commençais l'appel en gratifiant les Serpentard d'un regard appréciateur et les autre d'un coup d'œil dédaigneux.

Puis vint le nom que j'attendais tant et je laissais tomber d'une froide, sifflante et saturée de haine et de mépris:

« _ Mr Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité »

Non sans gratifier ce petit arrogant d'une œillade polaire. Puis ma litanie reprit parmi les ricanements étouffés de mes chers Serpentards. Voir Potter trembler légèrement et baisser les yeux devant moi était purement jouissif. Et le cours ne faisait que commencer songeais-je sadiquement.

Une fois l'appel terminé je laissais un silence angoissant planer sur la classe goûtant pleinement la tension grandissante des élèves. Puis je commençais mon cours d'une voix basse et velouté histoire de forcer les morveux à tendre l'oreille.

« _ Bien je vais commencer par tester l'étendue de votre ignorance… »

Telle un oiseau de proie tournant autour de sa proie, je passais entre les rang ralentissant légèrement de temps à autre et fixant certains élève qui tentaient alors de disparaître sous terre. La terreur manifeste des gamins me remplissais d'une exultation malsaine. Finalement je m'immobilisais devant le bureau de Potter. Je dus réfréner le sourire de pur cruauté qui voulu étirer mes lèvres, avant de pouvoir enfin ouvrir réellement les hostilités:

« _ Mr Potter pouvez-vous me décrire les propriétés de l'armoise commune? »

Potter leva un regard paniqué vers moi, puis chercha désespérément le soutient du jeune Weasley assis à côté de lui. A sa gauche une Griffondor avait levé la main et cherchait à attirer mon attention, je l'ignorais royalement et concentrais mon regard glacial et dédaigneux sur Potter comme si je fixais une immondice. Ce qui selon moi était effectivement le cas!

Enfin il finit par répondre d'une voix un peu tremblante:

« _ Je ne sais pas professeur.

_ Je vois que la célébrité ne fait pas tout… très bien essayons encore, qu'est-ce que l'aconit? »

Mon ton était haineux et sarcastique au possible et je savais que mon visage était figé en une expression de dégoût et froideur effrayante.

Potter semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous mon regard inquisiteur, néanmoins j'avais capté une étincelle de colère dans ses yeux à l'évocation de sa célébrité.

Oh non Potter, je ne suis pas comme tous ces misérables cloportes qui se traient à tes pieds, pensais-je. Je sais à quel point tu es un sale gosse pourri gâté et arrogant!!

C'était délectable de voir danser tour à tour la peur et la rébellion dans les yeux de Potter, bien que je préfère la première.

Je rêvais depuis longtemps de cette réplique de Potter senior humiliée et tremblante à mes pieds. Oui ce sale môme, allait payer pour son père, bien sûre! Mais surtout pour la mort de Lily.

Potter finit par répondre une nouvelle fois qu'il ne savait pas. Avec un reniflement méprisant j'enchaînais, ignorant toujours sa camarade qui était maintenant presque debout sur sa chaise.

« _ Avez-vous seulement fait l'effort d'ouvrir votre manuel Potter? Non, bien sûre étudier est une chose beaucoup trop frivole pour notre très cher célébrité » Mon ton était clairement ironique et dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer ou même de me décocher un regard chargé de haine; comme il souhaitait visiblement le faire, je demandais sadiquement:

« _ Où peut-on trouver un bézoard? »

Cette fois Potter ne détourna pas la regard mais planta ses prunelles vertes, chargées de haine et de rage, dans les miennes et répondit:

« _ Je ne sais pas professeur, mais vous devriez interroger Hermione, elle semble connaître la réponse. »

Je sentis une vague de rage et de fureur me traverser à la manière railleuse dont il prononça le « professeur ». Hors de moi je sifflais cruellement:

« _ 30 points en moins pour votre insolence Potter et une semaine de retenue. Vous commencez dès ce soir à 20h00 à mon bureau! »

Je ne m'arrêtais pas là je ressentais le besoin dévorant d'humilier le gamin, de lui montrer à quel point il était pathétique. A quel point je lui était supérieur…

« _ Je vois qu'en plus de sa stupidité vous avez hérité de l'arrogance de votre père…«

Potter furieux voulu se lever et répliquer vertement mais Weasley le retint.

Voyant que Granger avait toujours la main levée et sautillait littéralement sur place dans sa hâte de me donner la réponse, je la toisais et feulais:

« _ Assis, 10 points en moins pour votre manque de tenue!! »

Le cours se poursuivit sans rien de notable, si ce n'est que je fis mon possible pour rabaisser et humilier Potter. A chaque sursaut de l'enfant, à chaque regard apeuré, je sentais un doux sentiment de vengeance et de pouvoir s'épanouir en moi.

Je me rappelle encore aujourd'hui qu'à la fin de ce cours ma dernière pensée fut pout Lily. Je pensais que désormais elle allait être vengée. Je l'ignorais à l'époque mais en réalité en abreuvant la gamin de ma haine, je cherchais surtout à extirper de mon cœur l'atroce culpabilité qui me tenaillait.

J'avais 31 ans et je venais d'humilier au possible un gosse de 11 ans, le fils de ma Némésis. Je n'en retirais aucune honte mais plutôt une exultation mal saine. J 'avais 31 ans et mon cœur était sec et glacé.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	11. A la Lueur du Jour

**Notes de l'Auteur:**

Rien à signaler si ce n'est une petite torture au doloris effectuée par Voldemort.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

stormtrooper2: Coucou,

A chaque fois ta perspicacité me laisse sur les fesses^^ Tu as parfaitement raison! Sev ce conduit comme un E****** de service car il se sent coupable de la mort de Lily et essaye de rejeter la faute sur Harry. Bien sûre le fait que ryry ressemble à son père n'aide pas du tout^^ Lol encore une fois tu as raison Sevy va finir par s'apercevoir de son erreur

Bizz Ciao+

OOOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOOooooooOoOOOOOoOoOoOOOoOOoO

**A la Lueur du Jour enfin Reprendre Espoir:**

Soupirant je reposais la copie que je venais de corriger et massais mes tempes douloureuse. Si Londubas ne parvenait pas à me tuer dans une explosion de chaudron, j'étais à peu près certain qu'il finirait par m'achever avec ses horribles devoirs, remplis d'inepties plus affligeantes les unes que les autres. Laissant échapper un soupire las, je relevai les yeux pour consulter la pendule au dessus de la cheminée: 20h00.

Je retins un grognement agacé, ce foutu gosse ne connaissait donc pas le sens du mot ponctualité? A peine avais-je formulé cette pensée, que des coups raisonnèrent contre ma porte. Veillant à retrouver mon impassibilité et mon dédain coutumiers, je lançais d'un ton polaire, un:

« _ Entrez Potter. »

L'horripilant gamin entra et se tint le dos droit, devant moi, le menton légèrement relevé en signe de défit et le regard fier. Je lui accordais à peine un regard méprisant, avant de laisser tomber, comme si tout cela m'infligeait un terrible ennui:

« _ Récurez moi cette pile de chaudrons, vous trouverez le nécessaire sur l'évier.

_ Oui, professeur. » Répondit Potter.

Et l'espace d'un instant je me pris à admirer la manière dont il parvenait à prononcer le mot « professeur », d'une façon aussi haineuse et insultante, tout un gardant un ton politiquement correct.

Alors que Potter se mettait au travail, je retournais à mes copies en me disant que le gosse braillard et impulsif avait bien changé. A moins que ce ne fut que la conséquence de ma récente prise de conscience… Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, depuis ce jour là, j'avais compris que malgré son agaçante faculté à se fourrer dans les ennuis Harry Potter n'avait rien d'un gamin trop gâté et pleurnichard. En toute honnêteté, au fond de moi, j'admirais même le courage dont il avait fait preuve face au Lord Noir. Courage dont j'avais eu vent par Dumbledor.

Désormais quand j'apercevais sa silhouette dans les couloirs, je ne voyais plus l'ombre grimaçante de son père, mais seulement lui, juste Harry. Et quand je croisais son regard, par Salazar, c'était Lily que je contemplais. Ma douce et tendre Lily, il lui ressemblait tant par certains côtés… Ne serait-ce que par la façon dont il avait choisi de laisser sa chance à ce sale cabot de Black. Visiblement comme ça mère, il était prêt à ouvrir son cœur rien qu'en échange de quelques mots aimables.

Plongé dans mes pensées, j'avais cessé de corriger mes copies et fixais le feu d'un air absent. De temps à autre je sentais le regard furibond et plein de rancœur du garçon se poser sur moi. Je n'y prêtais pas attention et prétendais ne rien remarquer, poursuivant mon monologue.

Pour être franc avec moi, j'étais las de tout cela, las de mentir et de tuer. Las de blesser encore plus ce gamin, non ce jeune homme, qui avait déjà tant sacrifié pour le monde sorcier et qui en retour, n'avait reçu que critiques et mots blessant.

Bien que j 'éprouvais beaucoup de mépris pour la presse et les journalistes, je n'avais pas pu manquer les articles de la gazette décrivant le jeune Potter, comme un adolescent mentalement instable, voir dangereux. Cela me donnais envie de vomir, tous ces idiots trop lâches pour affronter la réalité enfonçaient le gosse, au lieu de le soutenir! Par la barbe de Salazar, quatre fois déjà, Potter avait sauvé leur misérable existence et c'est ainsi qu'on le remerciait? Pff c'en était affligeant!

En fait je crois que les articles si virulents de la Gazette, m'ont forcé à revoir mon opinion sur Potter. En ce monde il n 'y a rien qui m'exaspère plus que de voir un acte de courage déprécié.

Oh, évidemment je ne m'étais pas privé de tenter de détruire le garçon. Dans un premier temps je l'avais fait par haine et par vengeance envers son père, mais aussi à cause de ma douleur d'avoir perdu Lily. Oui mais maintenant je ne le faisais plus que par obligation. Garder mon ton cinglant et glacial était devenu plus dur, mais comme un mantra je me répétais que c'était pour son bien. Il fallait absolument que mon maître pense que je haïssais Potter, ainsi il me serait plus facile, d'être là dans l'ombre, pour le protéger.

Les moments les plus durs pour moi, étaient ceux où avec son arrogance et sa fierté purement griffon dorienne, il plantait ses prunelles émeraudes dans les miennes et d'une voix chargée de haine et de colère, m'envoyait mes quatre vérités au visage. A chaque fois je réagissais au quart de tour l'enfonçant, l'humiliant, le stigmatisant. Mais tout au fond de moi, enfoui derrière des portes que je me suis promis de ne plus jamais ouvrir, je ressentais le besoin de tout lui avouer, de déposer mes manques et mes fautes à ses pieds et d'entendre son jugement. Un jugement sans appel, une condamnation, mais au moins tout serait dit et j'aurais eu l'occasion de tenter de me justifier et de lui dire à quel point je regrettais.

Etouffant une soudaine envie de rire sinistrement, je me secouait et recommençais ma tâche rébarbative. J'avais du mal à me concentrer et mes pensées revenaient beaucoup trop souvent à Harry. Depuis ma prise de conscience ce gamin avait une place tout bonnement disproportionnée dans mes réflexions. Sa présence dans la pièce ne m'aidait en rien à l'ignorer.

J'avais peur. J'avais peur et je ne me reconnaissais plus. Malgré ma haine première, le Griffondor était en train de percer une à une mes barrières, ravivant toujours un peu plus ton souvenir. Lily…

A cette époque, j'avais enfin compris la stupidité de mon comportement de jadis.

Oh Lily, il te ressemble dans son caractère et par sa bonté.

Le temps passa et une fois sa corvée terminée Harry prit dignement congé. Il avait fait preuve d'un self contrôle incroyable et n'avait relevé aucune de mes piques, du moins directement. Tous ses gestes et ses regards criaient sa haine et son mépris pour moi. Même si je savais que j'en étais l'unique responsable, cela me blessait. Alors que je contemplais la porte par laquelle il venait de partir, je ne pu m'empêcher de murmurer:

« _ Tu serais fière de lui Lily, si fière… »

Ce soir là je me fis le serment de tout faire pour qu'il puisse vivre en paix. Ce soir là Lily, j'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour ton fils, non plus par devoir, obligation ou remord mais pour autre chose. Pour ce sentiment étrangement protecteur qu'il éveillait en moi.

Une douleur aigue dans mon avant bras gauche, me tira de ma méditation. Le maître voulait me voir…

Chassant résolument Potter de mes pensées, je remis en place mon masque de froideur et d'impassibilité. Puis je me rendis à la zone de transplanage et laissai la marque guider mon déplacement. J'arrivais dans la cour d'un vieux château délabré et comme d'habitude la seule pensée qui me vint fut: « sinistre ».

Un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, je parcourus les couloirs défoncés du manoir en foudroyant du regard tous ceux que je croisais.

Du fond de mes robes tourbillonnantes, je goûtais tranquillement la terreur qui illuminait les yeux de ces vermisseaux. Je n'étais peut être plus le seul favori du Maître, mais ma cruauté et mon absence de compassion passées suffisaient à faire trembler les plus faibles.

Malgré tout, alors que je poussais les lourdes portes à doubles battants et que je m'agenouillais aux pieds du Maître, dans mon cœur un gosse de 8 ans pleurait sur sa solitude.

« _ Sssseverussss, qu'à tu as m'apprendre? »

La voix sifflante et pourtant envoutante de mon Maître me ramena au présent. Mes barrières d'occlumens parfaitement dressées, je répondis avec tout le sarcasme et la haine, vis-à-vis de Potter, dont j'étais capable.

« _ Potter s'affaiblit de jour en jour, Maître. Ce sale gosse arrogant et stupide n'a même pas conscience de mon travail de sape sur son esprit. Je n'ai encore rien trouver d'intéressant, Maître… Mais il ne tiendra plus très longtemps, j'en suis certain, Maître. »

Alors que je crachais tout cela, il me fut facile de laisser transparaître ma colère. Après tout Potter ressemblait beaucoup à son père physiquement, il me suffisait de m'en souvenir.

« _ Bien Sssseverussss, tu m'as bien sssservis, même ssssi tu manques de rapidité. »

Il s'interrompit et me scruta un moment, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Je sentais mes épaules se contracter dans l'attente du châtiment et une peur sournoise me tordait les entrailles. Je ne me détestais jamais autant que dans ces moments là, où malgré ma fierté, je devais me trainer à Ses pieds. Je haïssais cette peur lovée dans mon corps et je méprisais ma faiblesse me faisant trembler.

Puis soudain la baguette du Lord Noir cingla l'air et il siffla voluptueusement:

« _ Endolorissss! »

Une vague de douleur à l'état pur me traversa, j'avais l'impression que chacun de mes nerfs était à vif. La douleur m'écartelait et me crucifiait. Mon sang semblait s'être changé en plomb en fusion et chaque partie de mon corps irradiait d'une douleur insoutenable. Et pourtant j'endurais ces tourments en silence, pas un son, pas une larme. Je ne bougeais pas, recroquevillé sur moi-même, acceptant cette douleur et cette humiliation comme ma pénitence pour Lily et pour tous les autres. Finalement le sortilège cessa. Maîtrisant au mieux les tremblements compulsifs de mon corps, je me retirais d'un pas digne, bien qu'un peu chancelant, le visage fermé.

J'avais 35 ans et mon cœur meurtri et fatigué venait de se remettre à battre. De nouveau j'avais une raison de vivre et de me battre. Pour ton fils Lily, pour cette lueur d'espoir dans la noirceur de ma vie.

oOooOoOoOooooOoOooOoOoOoOoooOOoOoooOOooOoOOOoOoOoOoooOoOoO

Comme très cher lecteur j'attends ton avis avec impatience^^


	12. Noir Zénith

**Notes de l'Auteur:**

Présence d'un meurtre à l'avada kedavra et de scènes de torture non explicites.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

stormtrooper2: Coucou,

Encore une fois tu as tout juste lol^^ Bref notre Sevy en à assez de toujours devoir être le méchant et il aimerait bien ce rapprocher d'Harry qui lui rappelle tant ça donce Lily. Mais à cause de la guerre il ne le peut pas et doit continuer à porter son masque. Personnellement j'ai envie de dire que Sev à reconnu en Harry le fils qu'il aurait pu avoir… Et du coup il le considère bel et bien comme sa rédemption!

Merci et bonnes fêtes à toi aussi (d'ailleurs en guise de cadeau je vais essayer de finir cette fics ce soir^^)

Bizz Ciao+

OoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOOooOOoOooOOoOoOOooOOOooOoOOoOOOoOOOo

**Noir Zénith, ou la Damnation Eternelle:**

Je courrais dans les couloirs de Poudelard bousculant sans ménagement tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur mon passage. C'était le soir, ce soir, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, tout serait dit et je devais arriver à temps. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'avais la gorge serrée. Un point de côté atroce me broyait la poitrine, mais ignorant la douleur, j'accélérais encore, montant quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la tour.

Je finis par déboucher à l'air libre pour voir Dumbledor faisant face à Drago. Le gamin avait baissé sa baquette. Le soulagement me submergea mais rapidement l'horreur de la situation ma frappa: je ne pouvais plus reculer.

M'avançant avec un rictus triomphant aux lèvres, je repoussais rudement Drago, prenant sa place face à mon mentor, mon père spirituel. Je savais que mon expression exprimait la haine et le dégoût, que mon bras ne tremblait pas… Mais intérieurement, j'étais terrorisé et mon estomac semblait vouloir s'échapper de mon corps, alors qu'un étau glacé enserrait mon cœur. Tout mon être se rebellait contre cette situation, contre ce qui allait suivre. J'étais dans un état second, comme figé par l'horreur.

Dumbledor commença à parler mais ses mots ne m'atteignaient pas, ils glissaient sur moi, inutiles et vains. Et je me contentais de le fixer, plongeant mes orbes noires dans ses yeux couleur ciel d'été. Son regard exprimait un intense tristesse, des regrets, de l'amour et un pardon sans condition.

Je faillis détourner les yeux et tomber à genoux, comme le chien que j'étais. Mais je tins bon, me rappelant notre discussion:

** « _ Promets moi de m'obéir Severus, promets moi de la faire. Voldemort doit être certain de ta fidélité »**

Je me rappelais encore mes protestations désespérées, ma promesse de trouver une solution… Mais lui avait seulement secoué lentement la tête et m'avait dit qu'il allait mourir. Qu'il voulait que sa mort soit utile, que je devais vivre pour protéger Harry.

Je me revoyais encore tomber à genoux à ses pieds et le supplier misérablement de ne pas me demander de faire cela. C'était inutile, il m'avait arraché une promesse… Celle de le tuer.

Ce soir, il allait me demander de la tenir, cela me brisait le cœur et m'horrifiait. Il me parla de nouveau, d'une voix tellement chargée d'émotions, qu'il était impossible de toutes les identifier:

« _ Severus, je t'en prie, s'il te plais… »

Sept mots… Sept malheureux mots qui m'ont poussés à agir, à tenir parole. Envahit par terrible envie de pleurer et par un sentiment de dégoût intense, je levais ma baguette et prononçais:

«_ Avada Kadavra. »

Tétanisé, je vis l'éclair vert jaillir et le frapper en pleine poitrine, faisant chuter, par-dessus les créneaux, le corps du seul homme à qui j'avais donné ma confiance.

Les larmes se pressaient sous mes paupières et mes jambes menaçaient de me lâcher, mais je devais tenir. Maintenant je n'avais plus le choix, je devais aller de l'avant pour Harry, pour Lily et pour Albus.

**Albus…**Songeais-je avec désespoir. **Je suis désolé mon ami, je…**

Je ne pu poursuivre mes pensées, il me fallait désormais fuir. Ce que je fis sans tarder, repoussant rageusement les derniers événement dans un coin de mon esprit, pour ne pas laisser la honte, la culpabilité et les remords m'écraser.

Je débouchais dans les couloirs de l'école, où une bataille entre élèves et mangemorts faisait rage. Sans même ralentir, je stupéfiais discrètement le plus possible de mes « collègues » masqués, aidant au mieux les étudiants sans me faire remarquer.

Je finis par réussir à sortir dans le par cet alors que je me rapprochais de la forêt interdite, je fus intercepté par Potter et sa bande. Il attaque immédiatement ma crachant mes quatre vérités, au visage:

« _ Assassin!! Traître!! Comment avez-vous pu?! Cet homme vous faisait confiance! Il avait foi en vous, envers et contre tous!! En réalité je vais dire Snape vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, lâche frappant ses amis dans le dos!! »

Ces mots me blessaient atrocement, ils me labouraient le cœur et me déchiraient l'âme. Ils sonnaient tellement juste que je ne pu les contredire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me traite de lâche. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Oui j'étais un traitre, un monstre, un assassin, mais jamais… Oh grand jamais, je n'avais fait preuve de lâcheté. J'avais tout sacrifié pour lui, pour le protéger. J'avais pris tous les risques, j'avais même tué Albus… J'étais ivre de rage, de colère, de douleur et de tristesse; alors j'explosais:

« _ Je ne suis pas un lâche, Potter!!! » Hurlais-je en enchaînant les sortilèges et en laissant les trois gamins hors combat, mais vivants.

Ecrasé par le chagrin et la culpabilité, je repris ma fuite. Après avoir retrouvé Drago, je transplanais avec lui auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Refouler mes sentiments était de plus en plus difficile, mais il fallait tenir. Je ne pouvais pas échouer maintenant, pas après tout ce qui c'était passé. Alors une fois encore, je refoulais mes sentiments et raffermissais mon esprit à la flamme de la haine que j'éprouvais pour mon Maître. Le visage rigoureusement impassible, je me présentais devant lui. Il commença par punir Drago, puis il le confia « aux bons soins » de Bellatrix. Pauvre gosse malgré tout il ne méritait pas ça…

Alors qu'il partait je lui adressais un regard de soutien. Puis mon tour arriva.

« _ Sssseverussss pourquoi as-tu tué Dumbledor à la plasssse de Drago?

_ Narcissia Malfoy m'avait poussé à passer un serment inviolable, Maître. » Répondis-je humblement, luttant toujours contre mes émotions et ne pouvant réprimer un léger tremblement. Je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps, mes nerfs allaient lâcher…

« _ Bien Sssseverussss, tu n'as pas resssspecté mes ordres. Tu dois être punis! »

Une séance de tortures à coup de doloris et d'autres charmants sortilèges commença. Je lui en fus presque reconnaissant, la douleur était telle qu'elle occultait tout et noyait mes sentiments dans une mer de souffrance. Je me rappelle vaguement mettre effondré, sur le sol, en hurlant, le corps secoué par de violentes convulsions.

Puis le Maître se lassa et je me remis péniblement à genoux, essuyant les sang coulant de mes lèvres. L'interrogatoire repris:

« _ Pourquoi as-tu laissssser Potter ssss'échapper, Sssseverussss? »

J'inspirai à fond et parlai d'une voix ferme, mais un peu rauque à cause de mes hurlements:

« _ Vous nous aviez ordonné de vous laisser ce sale gosse, Maître. Et il y avait cet hybride répugnant pour le protéger….

_ Ssssilensssse, Sssseverussss!! Je te croyais plus intelligent. Endolorissss! »

La douleur revint et la suite des événements se perdit dans un enchaînement de tortures diverses et variées que j'accueillis comme l'expiation pour le meurtre de mon mentor….

J'avais 36 ans et je venais de tuer le seul homme qui m'avait tendu la main, sur son ordre. J'étais un misérable, pas même un homme et je méritais mille fois la mort, mais je devais vivre pour que Potter gagne. Je devais mener ce gosse comme un agneau à l'abattoir. Décidément rien ne me sera épargné, puisse la mort m'emporter avec Harry!

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOOoooOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pour pas changer les vielles habitudes très cher lecteur je te demande si ça t'a plu ou pas^^


	13. Crépuscule d'une vie

**Notes de l'Auteur:**

Et voilà la fin de l'histoire juste avant l'épilogue^^

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOOOOOo

**Crépuscule d'une Vie et Pardon Accordé:**

Voldemort et Severus Snape se faisaient face. Le maître des potions reprit la parole pour demander d'une voix calme et posée:

« _ Maître, laissez moi me battre, laissez moi vous ramener Potter. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis il détourna le regard de Nagini, enfermée dans une sphère bleue foncée couverte d'étoiles, pour fixer l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« _ Sssseverussss, ssss'est inutile, il viendra à moi de lui-même.

_ Mais Maître, il risque d'être tué et…

_ Ssssuffit Sssseverussss, je ssssais sssse que je fais! »

La colère irradiait maintenant de l'homme serpent, son aura et puissance étaient impressionnants. Un silence lourd et plein de menace tomba sur la pièce miteuse. Snape était très pâle et avait le visage fermé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à argumenter une nouvelle fois, le Lord Noir reprit la parole:

«_ Ssssais-tu pourquoi je t'ai appelé auprès de moi, Sssseverussss?

_ Non, Maître, je l'ignore.

_ N'as-tu pas remarqué que mes compétensssses magiques ne ssssont pas à leur maximum? Que la baguette de Ssssureau ne m'obéit pas réellement?

_ Maître, vous avez réussi des choses incroyables! » Protesta Snape, ses yeux noirs fixant quelques secondes ceux carmins de son Maître, avant de s'abaisser vers le sol.

De nouveau le silence s'étira entre les deux hommes, puis Snape releva la tête avec un peu de surprise et de peur inscrites sur ses traits. Visiblement il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

« _ Maître, serait-ce l'affrontement final qui vous préoccupe?

_ Oui Sssseverussss ssssa me préoccupe. A chaque fois ma baguette m'a désobéi en refusant de tuer Potter.

Olivander m'avait asssssuré que le problème venait du lien entre ma baguette et sssselle de Potter. Mais lorssssque j'ai utilisé la baguette de Lussssiussss, elle ssss'est brisée. »

Voledemort s'interrompit et croisa le regard de Snape, qui semblait mal à l'aise.

« _ Alors j'ai tourné mais esssspoirs vers la baguette de Ssssureau, l'arme ultime. Mais elle ne m'obéit pas totalement Sssseverussss et tu ssssais pourquoi, n'est-sssse pas? »

Snape avait encore plus pâli si c'était possible et même si son visage était toujours impassible, ses épaules étaient crispées.

« _ Je ssssais que tu n'es pas sssstupide, Sssseverussss et que tu as compris. Ssssi la baguette ne m'obéit pas, ssss'est parsssse que je ne suis pas sssson maître…

_ Maître, je…. »

Murmura Snape en reculant légèrement et en crispant ses doigts sur sa baguette. Mais Voldemort décrivit une arabesque gracieuse avec son arme, dans un premier temps il ne se passe rien. Puis la sphère magique se mit en mouvement, sous le regard horrifié de l'ancien professeur qui leva sa baguette… En vain. La prison de Nagini insensible aux sortilèges envoyé par l'homme en noir se drapa sur ses épaules, le livrant au serpent. Toute couleur avait désertée la visage du maître des cachots et ces puits d'ébènes c'étaient fixés avec quelque chose comme de l'horreur et du dégoût dans ceux de son Maître.

« _ Tues le! » Siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en fourchelangue.

Nagini fondit à l'attaque et planta ses crochets dans la corps pâle et délicat de Snape. Puis la sphère se retira, laissant le corps du maître des potions, s'écrouler sur le sol. Voldemort disparu avec son serpent en lançant négligemment un:

« _ Navré Sssseverussss. »

Tétanisé je mis quelques secondes à réagir, avant de me précipiter aux côtés de mon ancien professeur. Le sang coulait à gros bouillon sa blessure, malgré les doigt pâles enserrant la plaie béante. Dès qu'il me vit il murmura d'une voix faible, le visage figé dans un rictus de souffrance:

« _ Prenez-les. »

Alors je vis une substance argenté s'échapper de sa tête, médusé je restais statique jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne me place une flasque dans les mains. A l'aide de ma baguette je recueillis les souvenirs et essayant de me souvenir d'une formule pouvant aider Snape. Mais j'étais impuissant.

« _ Regardez moi… » Me demanda Snape.

Sa voix faible et rauque sonnait comme un supplique et voir cet homme si fier, agoniser ainsi à mes pieds me serrait étrangement le cœur. Je baissais les yeux son visage et plongeais le regard dans l'obsidienne de ses prunelles. Nous, nous fixâmes ainsi quelques secondes, puis le feu vibrant d'émotions de son regard s'éteignit.

Severus Snape est mort à 37 ans de la main même ce Maître à qui il avait jadis dévoué sa vie. Mais même dans la mort il aura tenu jusqu'au bout la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledor et maintenant je le sais à Lily ma mère. Sans cet homme et ses sacrifices, nous n'aurions jamais gagné cette guerre.

Adieu Severus Snape et sachez que votre sacrifice ne fut pas vain.

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux. Contemplant encore quelques instants les mots qu'il venait d'écrire dans le carnet. Finalement il le referma, comme on tourne une page de sa vie, et le posa sur un coin du bureau. Le bureau de Snape. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, le survivant laissa son regard dériver sur les bocaux et les livres tapissant les murs de la pièce, rien n'avait changé.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions muettes, il sortit de la salle, le cœur plein de regrets et partit vers les serres. Il y préleva une rose rouge et une rose noire. Ensuite lentement il se dirigea vers les deux stèles dressées côtes à côtes au bord du lac, près du vieux chêne. Il déposa la rose rouge sur la tombe d'Ablus Dumbledor et après s'être recueillit quelques instant il se tourna vers l'autre tombe.

Il effleura du bout des doigts le nom de l'homme: « Severus Snape » puis y déposa la rose noire.

Il savait que l'homme serait heureux de reposer ainsi à la droite de mentor, de son père spirituel. Harry se sentait étrangement triste lorsqu'il pensait au maître des potions. Maintenant qu'il avait lu son journal il comprenait mieux cet homme si complexe et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris plutôt qu'il ne l'avait jamais trahi…

En partant le survivant eut un pauvre sourire et murmura:

« _ Un héro dans l'ombre, si les gens savaient… »

Et ils sauraient, le jeune homme se l'était promis. Le monde sorcier saurait que sans Snape toute cette guerre aurait était vaine, qua sans lui jamais Harry n'aurait réussi à avoir le cran de faire face à Voldemort, que c'était lui qui avait permis au survivant de garder les pieds sur terre! La reconnaissance que le maître des cachots avait tant cherchée de son vivant, lui serait au moins offerte dans la mort.

C'était peu et Harry en avait douloureusement conscience mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour remercier son professeur d'avoi toujours était là, le soutenant dans l'ombre.

20 ans ont passé et le monde sorcier oublie peu à peu les années noires et ses héros. Mais celui-qui-a-vaincu lui n'a pas oublié son professeur? sans qui rien n'aurait été possible. Et chaque année, les étudiants de Poudelard peuvent voir, un homme aux cheveux en batailles et aux yeux verts apporter à une rose rouge et une rose noire sur les deux tombes près du lac.

Se souvenir, c'est tout ce qu'Harry peut faire pour honorer cet homme au destin brisé, qui n'a jamais courbé l'échine ou abdiqué son courage, malgré la haine et la souffrance de ces temps troublés par les Ténèbres.

Les vrais héros ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit. Le vrai courage n'ai jamais celui qui est flamboyant. Les hommes parfaits purs et sans failles n'existent pas. Chaque combattant se doit de porter sa croix, mais toujours. Toujours il y a des hommes qui dans l'ombres changent l'histoire. Des hommes anonymes, souvent sombres et méprisés qui pourtant font basculer d'un mot ou d'un geste la roue du destins. Derrière chaque Prince, se cache un Assassin, une ombre lui ouvrant le chemin.

Oui derrière chaque Prince se cache un Assassin….

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOOooOooOooOOooooOOo


	14. Quand chantent les mots

**Notes de l'Auteur:**

Cet OS est en réalité un poème. En fait c'est ce texte qui est à l'origine de toute la série « Les Ténèbres ne peuvent exister sans la Lumière ». Je pensais le mettre en introduction à cette série mais finalement j'ai trouvé qu'il faisait un bien meilleur « épilogue ».

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

OOoOoOoOooOOOOoOoOoOOooOoOOOOoOoOoooOoOoOoOOoOooooOoOoOo

**Quand Chantent les Mots pour un Destin Brisé:**

Une enfance brisée sur laquelle;

La violence étend son ombre éternelle.

Et disparaissent l'innocence et l'insouciance,

Balayées par la haine, la désir de vengeance.

A la chaleur de l'amour et de l'affection,

Font place le mensonge, ruse et la trahison.

Puis vient l'adolescence, et des autres les regards méprisants.

L'abandon de la foi en l'amitié, la chute vers le néant;

Sont l'annonce des froides ténèbres de la solitude.

Et quand la froideur et le sarcasme deviennent une habitude,

Alors meurt, dans les yeux, la dernière étincelle de chaleur.

Et vers les ténèbres il s'est tourné, renonçant au bonheur.

Quand la mort menace celle qui toujours lui a offert son pardon,

Après le cauchemar de la nuit, vient l'aube de la rédemption.

Il marche dans l'ombre, rongé par la culpabilité et l'horreur.

Il a choisi d'abandonner la mort et d'affronter ses erreurs.

Et pourtant en son cœur, brûle toujours cette haine,

Dont la battement lancinant fait écho à sa peine.

Le temps passant, enfin la vérité jaillit,

Cette haine viscérale s'est évanouie.

En son âme s'éveille la compréhension,

Teintée de regrets et d'admiration.

Sa vie a de nouveau un but,

Protéger cet enfant qui de toutes ses forces lutte.

Puis vient l'atroce dernière volonté,

De cet homme qu'il a appris, comme un père, à aimer.

La honte et l'horreur font leur retour,

Alors que cette fois, il a tué par amour.

Puis enfin quand l'éclat du jour se ternit,

Il s'éteint le regard plongé dans les émeraudes honnies et bénies.

Par ce Maître qu'il a trahi, assassiné,

Comme un monstre par la Lumière, considéré.

Lui qui toujours a était méprisé,

D'un courage sans faille s'est habillé.

Simplement l'histoire de la vie brisée,

D'un héro dans l'ombre qui a su garder sa fierté.

OoOooOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOOOoOoooOoooOoOoOOOoOOOOooO

Cette fois c'est réellement la fin^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit jusqu'ici!

Et surtout bonnes fêtes à tous et passez un joyeux Noël!!

Bizz Ciao++


End file.
